Wishing Well
by maryeemeeh
Summary: SEQUEL TO: LUCKY CHARM. Hunter and Tori go through hardships like no other. Through these difficult times, would they be able to forget their past and survive the future? COMPLETED!
1. Intro: Almost Perfect

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I decided to make a sequel to "Lucky Charm" because I felt like it. LOL. I hope you guys will enjoy this story as much as some of you folks did in the first one. This involves a lot of drama and crap between Tori and Hunter of course so that should be entertaining. LOL. Please send in your comments/reviews and tell me what you think so far. If this is a bad idea or whatever then I'll stop, so it's really up to you guys.

**QUICK SUMMARY:** Tori forgets an important day. ****

 **"Intro: Almost perfect"**

It's been exactly 6 months, as Hunter gets ready for his night out with Tori on their anniversary. He puts on a simple crimson buttoned up dress shirt with a black tank underneath. Then, he puts on his dark jeans over his crimson boxers. He and Tori both didn't like dressing up fancy during special occasions so they try to keep their look simple and fresh, which is one of the things they both have in common. Dustin walks in the room with a bowl in his hand, eating cereal as he smirks at his roommate and stood against the open door. "Ready to go out I see." He says as Hunter turns around and smiles excitedly at him. 

"Yup. How do I look?" He asks, turning to Dustin. 

He gives him a weird look and shrugs. "Okay I guess." 

Hunter lifts his eyebrows as he looks down at himself. "Okay? Only okay? What's wrong with it?"

Dustin nods his head in dismay. "It's not yellow, man." 

He sighs and throws a pillow at him. "Funny." 

"Nah. I'm kidding." He chuckles, blocking the pillow from hitting him. "You look fine as always. Sheeze." 

"So are you going anywhere tonight?" Hunter asks while putting on his black shoes. 

"Not really. Shane is just coming over to play video games." Dustin replies while chewing on his cereal. The doorbell suddenly rang. He and Hunter both looked up. "That's probably him right now." He went to answer it as Hunter continues to get ready. Dustin passes the kitchen and places the bowl of cereal on the table. He reached the living room and opens the door. "Hey Shane--" Dustin pauses all of a sudden as he finds Tori instead on the other side. "Oh. My bad. I thought you were Shane." 

Tori chuckles as the goofball steps aside and lets her in. He stares at her weirdly; for she was only wearing a way too simple outfit for the occasion, blue jeans and a white tank. The blonde arched her eyebrows at Dustin. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asks, feeling freaked out. 

He looks up at her. "Dude...Hunter looks so much better than you right now, which is so wrong." Dustin shook his head. Tori narrows her eyes at him. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Tori!" Hunter walks in, all dressed up. She turns away from Dustin and stares at Hunter in surprise. 

"Hunter!" Tori went to give him a hug as the two shared a small kiss on the lips. "You're all...dressed up." She observes, looking at his outfit. 

"Yeah! And umm..." He looks at her with his eyebrows raised. "You're not..." 

She looks down at herself. "Umm...yeah. Is that bad?"

"Well no..." Hunter trails off, scratching his head. "It's just that I finally booked us dinner at this Italien restaurant that I've been trying to reserve for months now for our anniversary."

Tori stares at him in shock, "Oh..." She slowly placed a hand over her mouth. "Our anniversary is today?"

Hunter dropped a jaw. "You forgot?" Tori looks away and pursed her lips. Oh boy, Dustin thought as he walks to his room to leave the two alone. "You forgot about our anniversary didn't you?" He asks again. 

She closes her eyes and sighs. "Hunter, I am so sorry. It totally slipped out of my mind." 

He nods his head and stares at the ground. "It's okay. No big deal." 

Tori covers her face and brushes her hair back. "God, I'm such an idiot. I don't see how you can have me as your girlfriend any longer."

Hunter chuckles as he pulls her towards him. "Hey, don't worry about it, okay? We can just go out and catch a movie." 

Tori looks up at him worriedly. "But what about the reservations you made? You can't just drop it." 

He looks up and then smiles down at her. "You still wanna go wearing that?"

She pursed her lips and shrugs. "I don't care. If you're still up for it." 

Hunter thought for a moment. He then took off his buttoned up crimson dress shirt and puts on a black sweatshirt from the coat hanger over his tank. Tori smiles at him. "There. Now we can both look original." He grabs Tori's hand as the couple went out the door. 

------------------------------------------

**NOTE:** Now honestly, although this is just the beginning, should I continue this or not?


	2. Got Money?

**NOTE: **After reading the reviews, I'm definitely motivated to work on this story now, so YAY! LOL. You guys ask for it so ENJOY!

**QUICK SUMMARY: **Hunter and Tori's night out together.

**"Got Money?"**

"Oh wow..." Tori smiles in awed as the couple enters the Italian restaurant. Hunter stood behind her with his arm around her fit waist as he allows Tori to lead the way towards the reservation table. "This is nice." She says, observing the decorations and furniture set up.

"Yup." Hunter nods in agreement. "It's hard to get reservations here." They walk towards a middle-aged waiter, wearing a black suit and tie. The couple both smiled at him as Hunter went in front to do the honors. "Um...reservations for 2 please under the name Bradley." He tells the waiter as he went ahead and skimmed through the guest list. Meanwhile, Hunter and Tori both waited as they laugh and touch noses with each other.

"Hunter?" The waiter asks with an Italien accent. "Hunter Bradley?"

He looks up at him. "Yup. That's me, sir."

"Right this way please." The waiter says halfheartedly as he turns his back to them. The dirty blonde gives him a funny look from behind as the couple followed him to their seats. Hunter clears his throat out as he and Tori link arms. "Right this way please." He mocks the waiter silently to Tori, along with the accent as the two snickered quietly among themselves. The waiter suddenly turns around. Tori and Hunter both stopped and smiled innocently at him. He glares at the two. "Here are your seats." The waiter places 2 menus on the table. "I will be right back to take your orders."

Tori looks away to keep herself from laughing as the waiter leaves them. Hunter smiles as he pulls Tori's chair from under the table. "Here you go, miss." He says, giving her a hand.

"Oh wow. Thank you." Tori takes a seat and looks up at Hunter. She smiles at him and suddenly pulls onto his sweatshirt for a kiss. The two moved their heads back and stared at each other for a few seconds. Hunter, then, smiles and leans forward for another one till they were rudely interrupted.

"Ahem." The waiter looks at them, carrying a notepad and pen. Hunter stood up and sighs. "Are you two ready yet?" He asks.

Tori signals Hunter to sit down. "Yes, we are." She replies back with a smile.

"What can I get for you two?" The waiter asks politely.

"Hmm." Tori raises an eyebrow as soon as she opens the menu. "Let's see...I would like to try the spaghetti and salad special with Italian dressing please."

"Uh huh." He jots her order down. "Good choice."

"What about you, sweetie?" She asks Hunter from across the table.

He flips the menu and shrugs. "Uhh...I'll just have the same, but with ranch dressing."

The waiter nods his head. "And drinks?"

"Just water." Tori and Hunter replied in unison. They looked at each other and both laughed.

"Okay. Well your orders will be in shortly." He says, picking up their menus.

They both nodded as Hunter glances back at Tori and smiles. He slowly slides his hands up the table and reaches for her hand. He lifts it up and kisses it. "I love you." He whispers to her with a wink.

Tori bit her lip as she extends her other hand to caress his face. "And I love you."

They stared at each other for a long moment till Hunter looks up and suddenly remembers something. He shook his head and smiles. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot." He says, taking something out from his pocket.

Tori gives him a curious stare. "Oh really? What is it?" She asks excitedly.

Hunter took out a small box wrapped in a red bow. He slowly places it down on the table and pushes it towards Tori. She stares down at it for a while and plasters a nervous look on her face. Hunter chuckles. "Don't worry, it's not what you think it is." Tori looks up at him in relief. "Go on." He smiles. "Open it." Tori slides the box towards her and smiles. She pursed her lips and lifts the lid up. Hunter looks at her nervously. "So what do you think?" He asks as Tori takes it out.

"Umm...wow." She raised an eyebrow with uncertainty. "A set of keys." Hunter smiles. "So what did you get me? A new car?" Tori asks hopefully.

He chuckles at her. "What? No way. I'm not exactly Bill Gates yah know." Tori sticks her tongue out jokingly. "I would get you one if I had the money, but of course I have to buy myself one first."

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. Seriously though, what is it?"

"It's the keys to my apartment." Hunter answers briefly. Tori suddenly got quiet.

"Oh?" She presses her lips together and smiles unsurely. "Wow. This is great...I guess."

He wrinkles his forehead with a frown. "What? You don't want it?"

"No. No. No." She nods her head in dismay. "I'm just surprise that's all."

"Well, keep it." Hunter says with a smile. "You can walk in and out anytime. Besides, I won't have to always open the door for you."

Tori gives him an evil glare. "Oh thanks!" She tells Hunter sarcastically.

He laughs at her. "I'm just joking."

"You better be." She smirks as she stuff the keys in her back pocket.

"Okay you love birds." The waiter suddenly comes in, carrying hot plates. "I have your orders right here."

"Ooo yum!" Tori sniffed as Hunter rubs his hands excitedly.

"Alright!"

"Here are two spaghetti and salad specials...one with our famous Italian dressing and the other, original ranch dressing." He says, laying them all out on the table. "Enjoy our garlic bread and the glass of water as well." The waiter adds with a smile.

"Thank you." The couple said in unison.

"I'll be back shortly with your check." He says, leaving the two alone. "Let me know if you two need anything."

"Alright. Thanks." Hunter nods his head and then looks up at Tori.

"Wow, this looks great!" She exclaims, twirling the spaghetti with the fork. She lifts it up and puts it in her mouth. Hunter stares at her for his amusement. "Hmm! Boy this is delicious!"

 He smiles while looking down at his plate. "Can't have spaghetti without eating salad first." Hunter says, poking on the lettuce and tomatoes with a knife.

"Hmm hmm good! Hunter, you should try this." Tori says while chewing fairly quickly.

He gives her a weird look. "God. Girl, slow down. You might choke on the food." He warns her with a chuckle.

Tori rolls her eyes in annoyance as she jugs on the glass of water. "Don't worry about it."

"And don't talk with your mouth full." Hunter adds sharply.

She gives him a sudden stare. "What are you my mother all of a sudden?" Tori stated jokingly.

"No." He narrows his eyes at her. "But I will be soon if you don't listen."

She smiles sweetly at him.

"So how are you liking the food?" The waiter suddenly interrupts the two. 

"It's delicious!" Tori replies in satisfaction.

"I must agree." Hunter nods, enjoying his salad.

"Great. I'm glad you two are loving it." He says, handing him the check. "Here you go. Will that be it for you today?"

Tori leans forward to see how much their orders were. She looks up at the waiter and smiles. "Yes, that will be it. Thank you." And once again, the waiter leaves them. "So how much is it?" Tori asks, licking her lips.

Hunter grins at her. "Shoot. Don't worry about it. It's all on me." He says, digging through his pockets.

Tori just shrug as she continues to eat the food. "Just asking. I don't have money on me anyway."

"Hmm." Hunter suddenly plasters a nervous look on his face when he couldn't find his wallet. "That's weird." He quickly stood up to search for it.

What is it?" She asks, wrinkling her forehead as Hunter looks around at the ground. He scratches his head in frustration. Dang...where could it be? He thought, suddenly stressing out. Tori stares at him in concern. "Hunter..." She calls out to him. "What's up?"

"Man, I can't find my--" He trails off and suddenly remembered that his wallet was placed in his crimson buttoned up dress shirt. Hunter opens his mouth as he slowly turns to Tori.  "Uh oh…" He sighs deeply while shutting his eyes. "This is just great."

* * *

  


**NOTE:**Poor Hunter eh? LOL. Hopefully it wasn't too bad.  Just wait till the next few chapters. ^_^


	3. Rough Night

**Note: **I apologize for the lack of updates. I just came back from an L.A. trip so I didn't really have the chance to work on it. But now I do! =] Okay...on the last chapter when hunter says 'don't eat with your mouth full'...well he means 'don't talk with your mouth full'. LOL. That was a typo. Sorry. I'll fix it up later. Anyways, enjoy the next few chapters!

**"Rough Night"**

"Hah! I win again!" Shane shouts out excitedly while doing a victory dance in front of his goofball friend.

Dustin stares at the television screen blankly after he lost to Shane on Tony Hawk Pro-Skater 2004. "Dude...you hella cheated." He assumes all of a sudden. Shane laughs at him as he drops the Xbox controller on the floor and lays back to relax on the couch. "That was like the 7th time too."

The winner shrugs his shoulder. "How can I possibly cheat?" He asks with a chuckle. "It's a freaking video game for crying out loud! Besides, I rule this game fair and square."

Dustin beams evilly at him. "Alright. Fine. Put in Motorcross Race X 2004! We'll see who wins this time."

Shane rolls his eyes and smirks. "Bring it on, man."

"You're on!" Dustin exclaims, inserting the disc in the Xbox game system. Momentarily, there was a sudden knock on the door. Dustin and Shane both looked up as they watched an exhausted Hunter enter the apartment. They eyed him curiously. "Yo. What's up, man?" Dustin asks, getting up.

Hunter yawns as he slumps on the couch next to Shane. He looks at the dirty blonde and sniffs disgustingly at him. "Ewww..." Shane moved away from Hunter. "You smell like...spaghetti and ravioli mixed with dish soap!" He blurts out.

Dustin leans forward to smell. "Oh man!" He quickly stands back and covers his nose. "He's right. You reek, dude!" Hunter pursed his lips and shrugs. "What did you guys do? Visit the dumps?" He asks factiously.

Hunter beams right at him. "No. I forgot my money and we end up cleaning the dishes after everyone else till the damn place closes." He admits shamefully. Shane and Dustin exchanged looks for a moment and suddenly burst out laughing. Hunter sighs deeply and rolls his eyes at them. "What? What's so funny?"

Shane tries to breathe as he held onto his stomach. "Sorry, man. But that's hilarious!"

"I hear that." Dustin chuckles. "What did Tori say about it?"

"Well..." Hunter raised an eyebrow and sighs. "She wasn't exactly thrilled about washing hundreds of dishes in one night.

"Who would be?" Shane smirks.

Dustin suddenly starts feeling sorry for him. First, Tori arrive unprepared and clueless about their special day...then Hunter forgets his wallet and both end up cleaning the place for hours. That just sucks, he thought. "Man. What a way to celebrate your 6 month anniversary." He includes apologetically.

Hunter shrugs and smiles. "It wasn't that bad." The place suddenly got quiet.

"That's cool." Shane yawns as he rises up from the couch and glances over at his watch. "Well...It's getting late, dudes. I should be heading home. Don't want to catch Hunter's smell." He states jokingly as the dirty blonde playfully punches him on the shoulder. "Naw. I'm kidding. See you guys tomorrow."

"Later, man." Dustin and Hunter both waved off. Shane closes the door behind him and leaves.

"Okay, time for bed." Dustin says, rolling the cord around the Xbox controller and picking up soda cans from the coffee table. "And as for you..." He says, looking up at Hunter. "You need a serious bath...shower...whatever! In fact, stay in there for all I care." Dustin adds with a smirk. Hunter glares at him. The goofball raised an eyebrow as the dirty blonde stood there in silence with a blank stare.  "Dude, don't think I'm joking. Go." He gestures.

Hunter stares at him lazily as he nods and headed towards the bathroom.


	4. One Dream

**"One Dream"**

_"Hunter, I--" Tori sighs as she watches him turn his back at her. "I'm sorry, okay?" _

_"Sorry!" He turns back around with a snap, making her jump up in surprise. "You forgot our 6 month anniversary. I don't understand." Hunter shook his head in dismay. "How can you forget?!" _

_Tori was speechless. She didn't know what to say. "I-I lost track that's all. There are many things wandering in my mind, Hunter. I hope you understand that." _

_"So many things in your mind?" He chuckles sarcastically. "What's more important than you and me huh? Like what, my brother?"_

_Tori was in shock. She couldn't believe Hunter had to go over the line and mention Blake all of a sudden. "Oh my God..." She held a hand to her mouth. "I can't believe you." _

_Hunter sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "Okay, I'm sorry." He suddenly apologizes to his girlfriend while taking her hand. "I'm just upset, that's all. I wanted this day to be special, you know that." _

_"I want today to be special too, but we can't do it if we stand here and bicker about something so stupid." Tori replies seriously. _

_He nods. "I agree. And I'm sorry, Tor." _

_She smiles sweetly at him as the two made up and kiss. _

_"Hunter..." A sudden voice came from behind as the couple turn their heads to see where it was coming from. "Oh Hunter..." The girly voice giggles. "You owe me a dance, remember?" _

_Tori wrinkles her forehead in suspicion as she gives Hunter a curious stare. "Who's that?" She asks. "And where's it coming from?"_

_He shrugs at her. "I don't know. Who's there?!" Hunter yells out._

_The voice continues. "Sweetie, you know who it is."_

_Tori turns her head to Hunter. "Sweetie?" He just gives her a quizzical stare. "Do you know who it is?"_

_"Tori, I swear!" He exclaims worriedly. "The voice isn't clicking to me right now. I don't know."_

_"You will soon...and we'll be finally together once again." The voice fades out._

* * *

  


Tori immediately open her eyes and stares at the ceiling. "Together?" She questions herself. "Okay...that was just a weird dream." She looks at the window where it was bright and sunny out. Tori, then, gets up from bed and heads downstairs to make a quick breakfast. On her way down, the doorbell suddenly rang. She groans as she went to get it. It better not be Dustin, Tori thought while opening the door. Just when she got her hopes up, nevertheless, her goofball friend was on the other side, grinning widely at her. Tori knew what was coming. "Mornin, Dustin." She greets him inactively.

"Morning, Cinderella." He winks at her.

Tori rolls her eyes as she steps back to let him in. "If you mention anything about last night, I'm--"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Dustin smirks at her. "You'll kick my butt. I know the drill."

She smiles at him. "Great."

Dustin suddenly stares at the blonde weirdly. "You took a long shower last night right?" He asks with a strange look.

"Yeah. Why?" Tori raised an eyebrow.

Dustin stood near her and sniffs. "Okay good because your boyfriend smelled like crap last night."

Tori laughs. "Oh? Boy, I sure can still smell it. It must be you then." She moves away from him.

He gasps and lifts his arms up. "What?! No way!" Dustin sniffs.

She giggles. "Nah. I'm kidding." He slowly puts his arms down and evilly glares at her. Tori then, looks away and sighs deeply.

Dustin pursed his lips. "Are you okay?" He asks in concern.

Tori shrug and shook her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just had this—" She trails off and looks up at him. "Uh never mind."

"No." He puts a hand on her shoulder and sits her down on the couch. "Tell me, Tor."

She nods her head in dismay and laughs. "Maybe some other time. I got to go and make breakfast. Want to help me?"

Dustin nods and agreed to help her. They got up and headed towards the kitchen door.


	5. Getting Dirty

**"Getting Dirty"**

Later that afternoon...

Hunter, Shane, Cam, Marah, and Kapri came over to Tori's house for a little barbeque later that day. While Tori, Marah, Kapri, and Cam were inside cooking, Shane was in the front yard grilling his famous chicken barbeque wings with Dustin and Hunter on the driveway, fixing their motorbikes.

"Dude, I can smell the food already." Dustin says, changing the oil.

Hunter chuckles as he grabs the wrench from the toolbox. "I hear yah. I wonder what's taking them so long."

Suddenly Cam comes out from the front door, carrying hotdog and hamburger buns. He walks over to where Shane was standing as he began to grab the hotdogs and meat patties from the grill using tongs and placing them in the buns. "Cam, you need to step aside. You might catch fire." Shane chuckles as he stands right in front of him.

Cam rolls his eyes as he slightly pushes him to the side. "Uh no thank you. I'll be fine. You're the one that should be careful. You might burn the food and disgust us all." He grins at him.

"Drinks anyone?" Marah came walking out, carrying a tray full of glasses and a pitcher. Kapri followed from behind with ice and chips.

"Alright!" Dustin gets up excitedly as he went to give his girlfriend a hug once she places the tray on the table. He puts his arm around her waist and began kissing her neck. Kapri looks on as her eyes opened wide open.

"EWWW!" The pink head squeals. Marah and Dustin moved their heads back as they stared at her weirdly.

"What is it?" Marah asks.

Dustin rolls his eyes. "You didn't have to watch."

"No, not that. You got oil all over your shirt." She exclaims, pointing it out to her. Marah looks down and gasps at the oil stain on her white shirt that came from Dustin's hands. She slowly looks up at her boyfriend and gives him the evil eye.

"Opps?" He gives her an innocent smile. "I forgot about that. Sorry."

"Argh." She groans. "Oh well. I'll go back inside to see if Tori can lend me a shirt or something. Be right back." She and Kapri headed back inside the house. Hunter laughs at him.

"Good going, man." He blurts out, patting his back. "Way to go."

"Look who's talking?" Dustin narrows his eyes. "At least I have my wallet at all times when going out." Hunter suddenly stops and looks away in embarrassment. The goofball smiles. "Hah! Gotcha." Cam overheard they conversation as he chuckles and rolls his eyes.

"Who's ready for some of my delicious barbeque chicken wings?!" Shane exclaims excitedly. Hunter and Dustin exchange looks for a moment as they quickly got up and raced towards the grill. Without noticing, Tori came walking towards them holding a bowl of salad. Hunter and Dustin stared carefully at each other to keep one distracted when suddenly they bumped into Tori, knocking the bowl off her hands.

"Watch out!" She screeches as Hunter landed on top of Tori with Dustin beside them. The dirty blonde immediately got up to help his girlfriend out when suddenly the bowl landed on Tori's head, spilling the salad all over her. Shane, Dustin, and Cam all held their breaths as they stared at her in silence. Hunter then, covers his mouth and presses his lips together to keep himself from laughing. "Oh my God..." She hisses taking the bowl off her head. He began removing the lettuce and tomatoes off her hair. Tori wipes the ranch dressing from her face and licks it off with her finger.

"Are you okay?" Hunter asks apologetically.

Tori pursed her lips. "Yeah. I guess." She grunts angrily. "But now we won't have salad."

Hunter grabs a towel from the table and uses it to wipe the salad off her. "What are you talking about? While it's still on you, I can still eat it." He winks.

Shane gives them a disgusted look. "Now that's just plain dirty, dude."


	6. Stranger Next Door

**QUICK SUMMARY: **An attractive stranger moves in across from Tori.

**"Stranger Next Door"**

"Man, I feel so sorry for you." Cam mentions to Hunter as the two stood on top of Dustin's truck, eating.

Hunter wrinkles his forehead. "Why is that?"

"Well..." He starts off with a smile. "Do you even notice the change between you and Tori?" Cam asks.

Hunter places his plate down to listen. "What do you mean? Don't we all change?"

"Yeah, but--" He trails off again and sighs. "You know after 6 months in the relationship, things start getting harder right?" Cam asks as the dirty blonde gives him a confused stare. He honestly had no idea what he was talking about. "Okay, never mind then." Cam looks away. "You obviously don't know where I'm getting at here."

"No I don't. And how would you know that? You never had a girlfriend before." Hunter retorts.

Cam chuckles. "Just because the nerd never experienced a relationship before doesn't mean he is oblivious to these things. Trust me. I have cousins that go through drama in their lives and I happen to be the one in the middle of it, giving advice and such. Like Marah and Dustin. I have to deal with them pretty much everyday."

"And they are still together." Hunter adds. "Look, the fact that me and Tori both forgot something..." Cam lets out a quick chuckle. He stops as soon as Hunter gives him a serious glare.

"Sorry." He apologizes. "Keep going."

"As I was saying..." Hunter continues in annoyance, "Just because we both forgot something and the fact that I accidentally bumped into her and splattered salad on her hair minutes ago...doesn't mean anything. We love each other and that's the most important thing. And besides, we are not perfect."

Cam nods his head. "You're right. Well, I'm glad to see both of you happy."

Hunter smiles. "Thanks, man. I really appreciate it."

"Dudes, I got loads of chicken over here if you want some!" Shane yells out from across the front yard.

"No thanks." Hunter waves it off. "I'm stuffed."

Cam chuckles. "Shane, he just didn't really like you're cooking that's all."

He gives him the evil eye. "Oh shut up! You know you loved it." Shane exclaims surely. Hunter and Cam laughs at him.

"Hey guys..." Dustin calls up to them. "Check it out." Shane, Hunter, and Cam walk towards the goofball as they stood in front of the lawn, watching a huge truck and a car coming towards a house right across from them.

"It looks like someone bought a house here." Cam says.

"Hopefully she's fine!" Shane blurts out all of a sudden. They all stared at him.

"Watch it'd be an old man or something." Cam states jokingly. Dustin and Hunter both chuckled.

"Hey! You never know. Just check out the ride." He includes.

The car door of a crimson Mercedes bens opens as they watched a long brown haired woman come out from the vehicle. She flips her hair from side to side and turns her head to the guys. They all looked up in surprise. "Okay, maybe she is fine." Cam mentions immediately, noticing the pretty face from afar.

"Come on, man!" Shane pulls his shoulder. "We should help her out."

Hunter squints his eyes. "I swear..." He starts off. "It's like I've seen her before."

"What? From Sports Illustrated?" Dustin adds. "Dude, I know what you mean. This girl is--"

"This girl is what?" Marah questions him from behind as she places her hands on her hips.

Dustin slowly turns around. "Well umm...I was about to say..." He trails off; stuffing his hands into his pockets..."this girl isn't as good looking as you are." He gives her a charming smile. Hunter rolls his eyes from behind.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Shane asks impatiently. Hunter and Dustin looked at each other as they followed them from behind.

"Hold on. It'll just take a minute." Dustin tells Marah.

She beams at him. "Fine. Go on and help her. But I'll be watching you." Marah warns him. He smiles and gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

"What's going on here?" Kapri asks, standing next to Marah as soon as Dustin came running across the street.

She shrugs. "Just some pretty girl moving in."

"Oh." The pink head raised a brow and watches.

Shane and Cam both took deep breaths nervously. "I'll go first." Shane insists, fixing his hair.

"What?" Cam pulls him back. "No way. I don't think so. I'll go."

"Why?" He asks with a chuckle. "Come on now. How are you going to convince her looking like that?" He blurts out coldly.

"Dudes!" Dustin gets in between the two. "I'll do it." He says with a smile.

"Uh, correction. You have a girlfriend." Shane stated with a smirk.

Dustin rolls his eyes. "Well duh. I know that, man. I just want to say hi and all."

"Yeah right." Cam laughs. "You just want to hit on her."

"Dude! Not true!" He snaps back.

"Hey." The brown haired woman stood right in front of them. "May I help you guys?" She asks with a tempting smile to die for. They slowly look up at her attractiveness and remained completely silent. Hunter stares at her for a long moment and, for a quick second, suddenly recognize the woman as his eyes and mouth slightly opens wide.

"Hi. I'm Dustin." The goofball starts off, extending his hand to her.

"Hey. Nice to meet you." She smiles once again. "I'm--"

"Natalie." Hunter finishes it off, completely stunned. "It's you."

Cam, Shane, and Dustin stares at him weirdly. "You know her?" They ask in unison. The woman looks at the dirty blonde in surprise and smiles.

"Yeah..." He nods. "She's my ex."


	7. Meet The Ex

**NOTE: **Thanks again for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy the next 2 chapters. I'll post up more when I have the chance, but for now this will be it. I am currently working on the next few so look forward for that. Anyways, have fun reading! =] 

**QUICK SUMMARY**: Tori and Hunter's ex meet for the first time. Will things start getting ugly? 

"Meet The Ex" 

"Man, Hunter's ex is fine!" Shane whispers silently to Dustin and Cam as they watched the high school sweethearts have they're little talk. "I can't believe he broke up with her." 

"Uh, correction." Dustin began mocking him. "She broke up with him."

Shane nods his head. "Whatever, dude. She's fine! Just look at those slamming' curves." He looks on and scratches his head. "I wonder what they are talking about." 

"Like that's any of your business." Cam splutters out. Shane gives him a funny look as they continued to watch on in curiosity. 

"Wow." Natalie giggles, staring at Hunter in disbelief. "It's been awhile and you look great."

He looks down at himself and grins. "Well, thank you. So do you, but much different than before. I hardly recognized you." 

She arches her eyebrows. "Oh really?" She looks at him and smirks. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No. No." Hunter chuckles. "You look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you. To be honest." 

Natalie looks away in pleased embarrassment. "Thank you, Hunter." There was a sudden awkward of silence. Hunter and Natalie exchanged looks for a while and just smiled. "So..." She clears out her throat. "I see you're having a barbeque." Natalie observed from across the street.

"Oh yeah." Hunter scratches the back of his neck. "Care to join us?" He asks with a smile. "I mean...you're going to need the energy before unpacking and getting comfortable here." 

"Yeah!" Shane suddenly jumps in. "You got to try some of my famous chicken barbeque wings." He puts his arm around her. "Oh and I'm Shane by the way." 

"And I'm Cam. The intelligent one." He says, standing on the other side of her. Shane rolls his eyes.

Natalie chuckles. "Nice to meet you, both. And yes, I would love to join you all." 

"Alright." The guys said in unison.

Meanwhile, from across the street, Marah and Kapri watched on in disgust as the long brown haired woman came walking towards their direction with the guys. "There's something about her that I don't like." The pink head nodded in dismay. "But I can't exactly point it out."

Marah looks on." What are they doing?"

"Obviously giving the girl a free invitation." Kapri stated with an attitude as Tori came walking out of the house.

"Hey." The blonde suddenly stood next to them after coming out from the shower and putting on clean clothes. "What's going on?" 

Marah shrug. "New girl in town." 

Tori looks straight ahead as the guys came walking towards them with an attractive looking woman by their side. She gazed on and smiles. "Oh yay. It must be her." 

Marah and Kapri exchange looks. "Her? What her?" 

"Oh...a friend of mine told me that she has a cousin that is looking for a house so I hook her up across from me since no one's living in that place for months now." Tori stated with a nod.

"Oh?" Marah raised an eyebrow. "That's great I guess." She sighs.

Tori gives her an odd look. "What's with the face?"

She pursed her lips and frowns. "Look at her. She's gorgeous and Dustin is drooling all over her from what I'm seeing."

The blonde turns around and chuckles. "Oh my God. You're jealous!" 

"Well, so. Aren't you?" She asks. 

Tori smiles. "No, of course not and why should I be?" Marah just shrugs. "Look, Dustin really cares about you. I've known him since we were pretty young and he's not stupid as some people think he is. He would never let you go over some pretty face. And I know that because Dustin really loves you. He talks a lot about you and I know how lucky you guys are to have each other. Trust me on this."

Marah bit her lip and smiles at the touching words Tori had just said. It definitely made her feel so much better. "Thanks, girl. You're the best."

"No problem." She winks.

"Hey, Tor." Shane walks up to her with the others behind as the girls all look up. "You don't mind if your new neighbor crash with us right?"

The blonde chuckles, "Of course not."

"Alright." He smiles. 

The long brown haired approaches the blonde and smiles. "You must be Tori. I'm Natalie." The two shook hands. "Thanks a lot for helping me out. I'm already loving it here." 

She smiles. "You're always welcome." 

"Wait a minute." Hunter pauses. "You two know each other?" 

Tori nods her head is dismay. "Well no. Not really. She's just related to a friend of mine." 

"Oh..." He wrinkles his forehead. "Talk about coincidence."

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Why? Do you guys know each other?" 

All the guys exchange looks. "Uh oh." Dustin mumbles silently to himself. This should be interesting, Shane thought. 

"Well uhh..." Hunter began stuttering nervously as he rubs his eyes. "Tor, this is my ex, Natalie." He finally says. Marah and Kapri gasp in surprise. "You know...my first girlfriend that you heard about."

"No way!" The pink head blurts out exaggeratedly. Cam nudges her shoulder to shush up. "Oh. Sorry." She hisses. "Go on."

Tori stares at Hunter blankly. "Oh wow." She lets out a small chuckle. "What a surprise."

"Yeah..." He stuffs his hands into his pockets. "Weird huh?" 

Natalie exchange looks with them. "What is?" She asks in curiosity. 

Hunter smiles as he puts his arm around the blonde's waist. "Tori is my girlfriend. Yesterday was our 6 month anniversary." 

Natalie turns her head and stares at the blonde. "Oh. Is that so?" She suddenly felt her heart and high hopes drop.

Tori smiles. "Yeah."

She arches her eyebrows. "Well, I'm glad you found happiness once again, Hunter." 

He smiles. "Thank you. We're both happy."

"I can see that." Natalie forced a smile as she watches the couple laugh and touch noses with each other. From behind, Marah notices the cold jealous raged coming from the brown head's devilish eyes as she began to feel a twinge of concern and uncertainty towards Natalie. At that moment, Marah knew the girl was up to something. Is she? 


	8. Reminiscing

**QUICK SUMMARY:** Hunter and Natalie talk about their current lives and the past they shared. Will it lead to unforgettable memories and rekindle feelings?

"Reminiscing" 

"Oh Hunter..." The voice spoke up again with a giggle. "You say you're happy now, but you'll be much happier with me. Just like old times..." 

Tori looks around and began to feel the heat of rage arising. "I don't even know who you are so why won't you just show yourself?" 

_The voice laughs. "Oh sweetheart..." An image suddenly appeared from the dark shadows. Little does she know, it was Hunter's ex Natalie wearing a gorgeous black tube top dress. "You don't want to feel intimidated by me now do you? Just look at me!" She adds with an evil chuckle as Hunter gazed upon her in awed. "And look at you?" Natalie laughs out loud. _

_Tori looks down at herself, wearing her simple street attire. She slowly looks up and glares at her in despise. "You want something, I know it." _

_"Well, of course I do!" She stares at Hunter seductively, who was wearing a black tux. "I came here to take back what is rightfully mine and you can't do a thing about it." _

_Tori laughs. "Oh yeah? You just watch me." Momentarily, two guards came walking in the scene. Tori gasps as they abruptly took her by the arm and dragged her away from them. "What's this?!" She panicked. "What are you doing to me?! Let me go!" Tori cries furiously as she tries to loosen their grip._

_"Opps. I'm sorry, sweetie." Natalie grins with her hand on her lips. "I forgot. Formal wear only and I'm afraid it's not an open invitation. Sorry." She waves off as she stood in front of Hunter from rescuing his girlfriend. _

_"No!!! Let me go!!" Tori screams. "NOOO! Hunter!" _

-------------------------------------

"Tori..." Marah nudges her shoulder as she sat next to the blonde on the edge of her bed. "Tori, wake up." Kapri stood behind her with a concern look on her face. 

"No..." Tori began whimpering in her sleep. "Noo...Hunter." 

"Girl, wake up." Marah strokes her head as the blonde slowly opens her eyes. She and Kapri both smiled down at her in relief. "Hey...you okay?" She asks. 

Tori yawns and rubs her eyes. "Yeah...I think. What are you two still doing here?" She questions, sitting up on her bed. "Shouldn't you be home by now?"

"Well, we're just cleaning up while the guys help Natalie across the street." Kapri replies.

"Yeah, and on our way upstairs we heard talking." Marah adds worriedly. 

"You sure you're okay?" The pink head asks again in concern. "It seems like you had some bad dream or something." 

Tori sits up and sighs. "Well yeah." She pauses for a moment and shook her head. "Forget about it." She shrugs it off while getting up from bed. "You two should be heading home by now. Don't want you guys to be late again for class tomorrow and give you another lecture." She groans. "I'll take it from here."

"No. Don't be silly." Marah insists with a smile. "We want to help."

"Yeah. Please." Kapri plasters a persuasive stare.

Tori pursed her lips and sighs. "Well, let me get ready and help you two out. It's only like what? 9?"

"Actually..." Kapri lifts her arm to read her watch. "It's more like 7." 

Tori smiles. "Great. More time."

 -------------------------------------

  
Meanwhile, Hunter and Natalie were standing on the porch of her new house talking and drinking cold lemonade as the guys continued taking heavy furniture from the truck and into the house. "You sure do have a nice house." Hunter starts off as soon as the two came walking out and sitting on a swinging chair. "I would love to own a house one day." 

Natalie smiles. "Why don't you?" 

He looks down and shrugs. "I'm not exactly on top of my finances just yet. But after college I'm planning to run my own factory or just teach classes here."

"You mean teach motorcross?" 

Hunter lifts his eyebrows and nods. He didn't want to mention anything about teaching at the Thunder Ninja Academy one day since they were forbidden to tell anyone about the place. "Uh yeah. Sure." 

"Well..." Natalie leaned against the swinging chair and looks ahead at the house across from them. "Tori has a nice house. Why won't you move in with her?"

Hunter lets out a chuckle. "It's been only 6 months, Natalie. It's not like I'm going to propose to her during this time." 

"Oh?" She arched a brow. "You know...if you and I were still together, I would've let you move in with me." Natalie adds with a wink.

He smiles. "Well, that's nice of you, but we're not together anymore." Natalie pursed her lips and sighs. That's what you think, she thought. "Well, what about you?" Hunter asks all of a sudden. "Don't you have someone new in your life?"

Natalie nods her head in dismay. "Actually no."

Hunter couldn't believe it. "Are you serious? Someone as gorgeous as you don't have a boyfriend?" He smirks. "That's a pitty."

"Looks aren't everything, Hunter." She responds with a smile. "You should know that by now. Isn't that why you fell for me?" 

He stares up at the starry skies and smiles. "Yup. You made me laugh, that's all I can say." Natalie chuckles. "Those were some of the good times." Hunter adds with a smile. He presses his lips together and looks up at her. "I still can't believe you don't have a boyfriend."

She laughs. "Well, you were the last person I've been with." 

Hunter opens his eyes wide. "No way! You're kidding!" 

Natalie bit her lip. "Yes way!" She giggles and smiles at him. "You were the last person I fell in love with. I just couldn't find anyone else." 

"Well...there was Blake." Hunter mentions all of a sudden. "Isn't that why you broke up with me? Because you were falling for him as well." 

Natalie was gradually at a lost for words. She didn't even see it coming. "Let's not even go there." The brown haired sighs deeply. 

Hunter scratches his head. "Yeah. Sorry about that." Discomfort silence suddenly cast over them as the two exchange looks. Hunter didn't like the awkwardness feeling he was enduring at the moment so he continued. "Well, I do have friends. Shane and Cam are both single yah know." He smirks at her. 

She gives him a funny look. "Does it look like I'm interested?"

He narrows his eyes at Natalie. "Have some heart will yah?" Hunter replies jokingly. "They are actually great guys. You'll be surprise."

Natalie chuckles. "Geez. I just got here and already you're trying to hook me up."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I just remembered how much you loved all the attention."

"Well..." She smiles widely. "Only when it was coming from you." 

Hunter sneers at her. 

"Hey!!" Shane yells out as he and the other guys lift a huge couch from the truck. Hunter and Natalie turned around. "Are you just going to sit there and hit on her...or help us carry this fat thing?" He asks. 

Hunter groans. "Man, I just hate it when they joke around like that." He stated to Natalie. She chuckles. "Well, I should go and help out. We'll talk later." 

She put the glass of lemonade near her mouth and smiles. "Count on it."


	9. Fit For A Model

**NOTE: **Now that we know who Natalie is, I'm sure you guys are beginning to hate her as much as I do. LOL. I don't know about you, but I just feel like slapping that little * beep * at the moment. Don't you? Hehe. Well anyway, enjoy!!! 

**QUICK SUMMARY:** Natalie gets a little harsh towards Tori as Kelly comes to defend her. 

"Fit For A Model" 

The Next Morning Dustin, Shane, and Hunter arrived at Storm Chargers to work that day. Kelly comes out from the back to greet them. "Hey, guys." 

They look up and nodded lazily with a yawn. "Morning, Kel." 

She stares at them weirdly, noticing the tiring expressions on their faces. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah. Never better." Dustin grunts in pain with a little sarcasm. "Just a bit sore, thank you." 

Kelly chuckles as she places her hands on her hips. "Sore? What did you guys do? Ride a few laps? Hit the waves? Oh wait?!" She pauses and smirks. "Slide those rails and slip?" 

Shane smiles in delight. "Whoa! That would be awesome to watch, but no. We just helped this fine girl move into her new house across from Tori. Oh...and did I mention that she was fine?!" He adds. 

She smiles. "Wow. That's great. Maybe you'll get lucky this time." Kelly nudges his shoulder with a wink. 

Shane gives her a confused look. "What does that supposed to mean?" 

"You know...you may actually get some." Hunter chuckles. 

"Oh yeah?" He smirks at the dirty blonde. "You were working it yourself."

Hunter squints his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on." Dustin sniggers. "Natalie is still hooked onto you. It's a bit obvious don't you think? The way she looks at you."

"Yeah! And she looked pretty pissed seeing you with Tori." Shane adds. "Talk about feisty looking."

Hunter rolls his eyes. "Whatever, man. It's over between us."

"Not to her." Dustin blurts out with his arms crossed on his chest.

Kelly was confused. "Wait a minute." She stops them for a moment as all eyes were on her "Who's this Natalie chick?"

"Hunter's fine ex." Shane replies. "I told you. The one that moved in across from Tori." He then continues. "I already mentioned that she was fine right?" Hunter and Dustin both rolled their eyes. Shane waits and scratches his head. "Yeah, she's fine."

"Oh." She raised an eyebrow. "Wow...that's umm..." Kelly trails off in shock. "Uhh...wow. And Tori is okay with it?"

"Why wouldn't she be?" Hunter asks in annoyance. 

Kelly raised her hands up as if she was under arrest. "Hey, I was just saying." She chuckles. "If this girl is still interested, you never know when she'll make her move. So be careful."

Hunter rolls his eyes. "Right." 

"Morning, guys." Tori and Natalie both enter the store, eating donuts to go. Hunter smiles as he went up to the two and gave Tori a kiss on the lips. Natalie looks away and secretly rolls her eyes. Kelly immediately spotted the snobby look that plastered on the girl's face as she beams right at her. 

"Hey, beautiful." Hunter greets his girlfriend as he looks over at Shane who was hitting on Natalie. 

"So...this is where you guys work." The brown haired observes the store. "Awesome." 

"Yeah. Just check out these skateboards." Shane points them out on the walls. "Great for sliding those fake rails."

"You skateboard?" Natalie smirks as he nodded his head. "I'm sorry, but I heard skateboards are for losers. It's all about motorcross." 

Hunter, Dustin, Tori, and Kelly all laughed at him. "Someone got moded!" The goofball blurts out. Shane frowns. 

Natalie chuckles. "No, I'm kidding."

"So what brings you here?" Kelly steps in with her arms crossed. "Oh I'm Kelly by the way. The boss of this store." 

Natalie forced a smile. "Pleasure. Well, I was in the process of looking for a place to live and a cousin of mine hooked me up with Tori, who happens to find a vacant house across from her. I loved the house so I immediately signed the papers, got the keys, and now here I am!" She squeals excitedly.

"Oh Super!" Kelly mocks her perkiness as the rest looks away and laugh quietly among themselves. "So what do you do for a living?" 

"I'm a professional model." She stated with a nod. "For swimwear." Shane drops a jaw. I knew it, he thought. 

"Really?" Hunter wrinkles his forehead. "Wow...you never told me."

"Well, you never asked." She smiles at him.

Dustin nudges Tori's shoulder. "Maybe you should be a model." He snickers silently to her. 

Tori gives him a sickening look and pushes him away. "Get real."

"Oh come on." Dustin began raising his voice up. "Guys, don't you think Tori would make a great model?" 

"No." She nods her head in dismay. "Dustin, shut up." 

"Wait." Hunter began examining Tori carefully. "Tor, you'd make a fine model." 

"I must agree." Kelly nods. "What do you think Natalie?"

She arches her eyebrows. "Well…yeah, but only if she lose some of that fat." 

The guys all displayed outrageous looks on their faces as Tori looks down at herself and slowly places the donut down on the counter. Kelly glares at Natalie. Why did I even bother to ask you? She thought. "What are you talking about? She is not fat!" She retorts. 

"Seriously." Dustin adds. "I know lots of chicks who are dying to have Tori's body and guys that want to be on top of it." Hunter immediately smacks him on the shoulder. "Ow! What?! It's true." 

"Guys. It's okay." Tori smiles. "Really. It's not like I'm planning to be a model anyway." 

They exchange looks.

"But didn't you find that rude?" Kelly says as she gives Natalie an evil glare. 

"Hey. I was just being honest." She replies with her hand on her hips. 

"Whatever."

"Okay you two." Dustin came walking in. "Break it up. We got work to do." 

"Yeah. Don't want to attract the customers attention." Shane adds. "Especially yours of course." He faces Natalie with a wink.

Kelly rolls her eyes. "He's right. But I'm not sorry." She snarls wickedly at her. 

"I'm not either, sweetie." Natalie smirks. 

Kelly turns around and went right back to work with Dustin and Shane. Meanwhile, Hunter took Tori aside before she leaves to teach class at Wind Ninja Academy. "You sure you're okay?" He asks in concern. "You know, I don't think you're fat."

She rolls her eyes in annoyance. "Oh my God. I'm fine, okay? Don't worry about me."

Hunter smiles at her. "How about later on we have dinner tonight?" 

Tori thought for a moment. "But what will you be doing after work till then?" She asks.

He shrugs. "I don't know. Go to Ninja Ops or something. Hang out with Cam. Maybe go riding." 

"Well…" Tori presses her lips together. "Why don't you take Natalie around or something? Give her a tour around the place and then we'll have dinner." 

Hunter smiles. "Sounds great. I'll pick you up from Ninja ops at uh 7?" 

"Alright. Can't wait." Hunter quickly kisses her forehead and let's her go. 


	10. Temptation

**QUICK SUMMARY:** Natalie makes her first move.

"Temptation" 

Hours later...

Right after work, Hunter took Natalie around as he was told to. The two went out for a walk, look through different shops, visited some recreational parks, and landed on the beach. Hunter was wearing rolled up khakis with a loose crimson shirt as Natalie wore a simple light dress. The two were walking in the beach, talking and getting acquaintance with one another like old times.

"Thanks for doing this, Hunter." Natalie smiles as she locks arms with him. "I'm glad you took the time to show me around."  

Hunter smirks, putting his hands into his pockets. "No problem. It was actually Tori's idea." 

Natalie didn't care. She quickly hid her face and felt disgusted at the sound of her name. "Oh...well that's very nice of her." She rolls her eyes without him seeing. "I'm curious...how did you two meet?" Natalie brings up the subject in curiosity. 

Hunter bit his lip. "Well uhh..." He lets out a small chuckle. "It's a long story actually." 

"Oh come on." She flushes her flirty eyes. "It's a long beach. We got time." 

Hunter felt unsure about this, for he was afraid that the whole power ranger thing will slip out. He scratches the back of his head nervously as they kept walking. "Well, Dustin introduced me to Tori." 

"Uh huh..." Natalie nods, expecting more to come out from his mouth. 

"And we had some problems."

"Ohh..." She suddenly became interested. "What kind of problems?"

Hunter shrugs. "Well umm...we were once enemies, then as soon as I found out the truth, we started working as a team...becoming good friends...and now we're together." He stares at the sandy grounds and blushes. "Which I never thought of ever happening in a lifetime, but I'm glad it did."

She smiles at him in awed. "How cute!" Natalie pokes his red cheeks. "You must really love her." 

"Yeah." Hunter grins shyly. "Very much." 

She pursed her lips. "Just wondering...Do you love her as much as you loved me back then?" Natalie asks all of a sudden.

He looks down at her and sighs. "My love for Tori is different compared to my love for you."

She arches her brow. "How so, Hunter?"

"Well..." He looks up and groans. "It's hard to explain really. I just feel what Tori and me have is real and I don't want to ruin it what so ever. You and I were never meant to be that's all. It's clear to both of us. And honestly, I didn't think what we have was really love. You just happen to be my first girlfriend…and the first girl I've ever had deep feelings for." Natalie looks down and sighs. She certainly didn't want to hear anymore. Hunter suddenly felt sorry as he lifts her chin up and smiles. "Hey. I'm sure you'll find someone better than me."

"I understand. But hey...things can change, right?" She says positively. "I mean...let's say you weren't with Tori at the moment..." Natalie pauses for a second as the two stopped and come face to face with each other. "Would you still take a chance on us?"

Hunter looks down and remained silent, for he had no idea how to respond to that without hurting her. He sighs deeply and nods his head in dismay, leaving Natalie all upset. "No." Hunter replies in a whisper. "Not after what happened." 

She looks away and pursed her lips. "Would this change your mind?" Natalie slowly puts her hand behind his neck and pulls him in closer for a kiss. The two lock lips as Hunter stares right into her eyes in shock. Seconds later, an image of Tori appears as he closes his eyes and began kissing her passionately to whom he thought was Tori. 

Momentarily, Dustin came into the scene on his motorbike and caught the two kissing from a cliff, overseeing the view of the beach. "What the..." He slowly opens his mouth and rubs his eyes, hoping that he was dreaming or just seeing things. "I don't believe this." Dustin opens them once again and finds the two making out. The goofball nods his head in dismay. I can't believe you, Hunter. He thought to himself, plastering a shocking, and yet, appalling look on his face. "I've seen enough." He turns his bike around and rides away.

Long seconds have passed as Hunter slowly opens his eyes and finds himself kissing Natalie instead of Tori. He immediately stops and pulls away from the kiss. "Oh my God." He began breathing heavily. 

Natalie touches her lips and smiles. "Wow..." She gasps in satisfaction. "That was some kiss eh?"

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" Hunter exclaims anxiously. "I swear I thought you were Tori for a moment there!" 

She giggles. "Well obviously not." 

"Oh my God." He covers his face and brushes his hair back, freaking out. "How am I going to tell Tori?! She'll flip!"

"No one will find out." Natalie stated reassuringly. "This is between you and me only." She smiles, touching his nose.

"Look, being dishonest with Tori is the last thing I want to do." He replies seriously. "I'll tell her exactly what happened."

"Tell her what?" Natalie chuckles. "That you thought I was Tori and all of a sudden started making out with me?" 

Hunter sighs. "Well...yeah."

"And you think she'll forgive you just like that?" She asks with her arms crossed. 

"I don't know." He groans. "But at least I'm being honest with her, right?" 

Natalie shrugs as she blew strands of her hair. "Whatever. It'll take a miracle in order for that to happen."

Hunter squints at her. "What? So you think I should just forget about telling her?"

"Well…" She looks around till her eyes were fixed on him. "You don't want to lose her now do you?"

"Of course not. I'll do anything." He cries.

"Then forget that it ever happened!" Natalie exclaims as Hunter stop to think for a bit.

"You know… the kiss didn't mean anything." He adds sharply. Natalie looks up at him, feeling a bit hurt. Maybe not to you, but it sure meant a lot to me, she thought. "And what were you thinking?!" Hunter asks abruptly. "You can't just kiss me like that. I have a girlfriend!"

"Sorry..." Natalie apologizes with a frown. "I just got carried away that's all..." She displays her *I'm not so innocent look * with her finger in her mouth. 

Hunter sighs deeply and rubs his eyes. "It's okay. Look, let me take you home and pretend none of this ever happened okay?" 

She smiles sweetly at him. "Fine by me." You can take me home anytime, she thought. Anytime. 

------------------------------------------

**NOTE:** Okay, hate me all you want! LOL. But will Dustin blab to Tori about what he saw between Natalie and Hunter? And what scheme will Natalie pull off this time when Hunter drives her home? Oooo…things are starting to heat up in Blue Bay Harbor! =] 


	11. Eyes Don't Lie

NOTE: Thanks again for all the reviews you guys. It really helps keep me motivated to continue the story and come up with other ideas for it. Well anyway, I've been quite busy so enjoy the next chapter. 

---------------------------------------------------

QUICK SUMMARY: Dustin confronts Hunter as things start getting nastier.   "Eyes Don't Lie" 

During the ride back, Hunter and Natalie lingered in awkward silence for the remainder of the trip. Hunter's mind was elsewhere and completely lost. He felt confused and stunned at the kiss he shared with his ex-girlfriend, which brought him to the feeling of discomfort towards Natalie. On the other hand, the audacious brown head seem to not worry one bit. She wanted this to happen and it was just the beginning of her cruel intentions to break up the inseparable couple. 

---------------------------------------------

7:15 pm

"Man..." Tori was sitting next to Cam at Ninja ops, waiting for Hunter. "What's taking him so long?" She looks down at her watch and sighs. 

"Maybe he's stuck in traffic, or I don't know." Cam shrugs. "What do you expect really? He and Dustin are always late." 

She pursed her lips. "I guess so." 

---------------------------------------------

Moments later...

"Okay." Hunter finally pulls over on the driveway and turns off the ignition to his truck. "Here we are." Natalie unbuckles her seatbelt and stares at the dirty blonde with a smile. 

"Want to come inside?" She asks, pressing her lips together. 

Hunter sighs as he looks over at Tori's house from across the street. The lights were all shut so he assumed that she wasn't home. He turns back over to Natalie and nods his head in dismay. "I don't think that's a great idea considering what just happened." 

"It's not like we're going to do anything." She pouts. "How about a drink? Or something to eat?" 

"No, I'm fine." He says in annoyance. "Look, I should be getting back. I have work tomorrow."

"But wait." Natalie pulls his shoulder towards her. "You're not mad are you?" She plasters her sad puppy dog look.

Hunter rubs his eyes and smirks. "No, I'm not. Just...I don't know." He shrugs. "Surprise and a bit stressed out right now." 

"How about a massage then?!" She squeals excitedly. "It will help you relax more!"

He presents her a weird stare. "That would be nice, but how about...no." Hunter tells her piercingly. She frowns. "Good night, Natalie." 

"Hey. Don't think I'm getting out of this truck." She crosses her arms with a grin. "Not until you come inside and accept my offer." 

Hunter groans. Great, he thought. "Well, I guess I have no choice, but to do the unthinkable." He says, getting out of the driver's seat. 

"The unthinkable?" She questions him as he walks over to the other side. "What's that?"

"This." Hunter immediately pulled Natalie out of the truck and lifted her up on his shoulder. 

"Ahh!" She shouts out with a giggle. "Put me down, Hunter."

"Ha! I don't think so." He grabs the key to the house from her hand and inserts it in the lock. 

"You are so going to pay for this!" Natalie warns him as she began smacking his back playfully, upside down. 

"Hey! Watch the hair." She giggles as Hunter finally pops the door open and sets her down on the floor. The dirty blonde dusts himself off as he looks at Natalie and smiles. "Okay, night now." 

"Wait!" She stops him once more.

Hunter slowly turns around and sighs. "Yes?"

"Thanks again…for everything." Natalie smiles while moving her way towards the door. "I had a great time." 

He pursed his lips. "Me too, except for the whole kissing thing. That wasn't cool." Hunter adds with a chuckle. 

"Yeah." She forced a smile. "Sorry again."

"Night, Natalie." Hunter slowly steps to the side and made his way out of the house. 

"Bye..." She sighs deeply as she watches him go back inside his truck and turn on the ignition in wonderment. "One day..." Natalie began talking to herself quietly as she leans against the open front door. "One day you'll be all mine, Hunter and you'll soon forget about that blonde rat of yours." Natalie grins evilly as Hunter drives away. 

---------------------------------------------

8:00pm

"Argh!" Tori suddenly gets up angrily. "That's it. I'm going home." She says, grabbing her jean jacket from the table. "He probably forgot all about it." 

Cam looks at her remorsefully. "I'm sorry, is there anything I can do?" He asks in concern. 

She shrugs. "No. I'll be fine. If Hunter shows up by any chance, tell him I went home. I just can't take any more of this waiting." 

He nods. "I will. Drive safely now."

"Thanks again. Night, Cam." Tori leaves Ninja ops. 

He stares at her direction and sighs.

---------------------------------------------

"What am I going to do?!" Dustin began pacing back and forth nervously in the kitchen of his apartment. "Maybe it was somebody else." He hopes. "Or or, two people that look exactly like Hunter and Natalie! Yeah!" The goofball smiles. "That's it." He stops to think for a bit and then pouts his lips. "No." Dustin began fake crying. "I wish that was the truth!"

The front door of his apartment suddenly unlock as Hunter walks in. Dustin stood up and faces him. "Are you okay?" The dirty blonde asks as he made his way towards the dining room. "I heard horrible crying." 

Dustin smiles. "Uh no…you didn't." He replies, scratching his head.

"Uh yeah, I did." Hunter chuckles. "You're not watching anymore of those recorded soap operas are you?" 

The goofball rolls his eyes. "No." 

"Okay." He smirks. "Whatever, dude." 

"Hey, where were you today?" Dustin imposes him suspiciously. 

He shrugs his shoulder off as if it was no big deal. "Oh, I just took Natalie around." Hunter responds while getting a drink from the fridge. "Stopped by at some shops, visited parks, and then the beach." Dustin shuts his eyelids and sighs. Man, so what I saw is true. He thought to himself. Hunter continues, "And then I dropped Natalie off home." 

"Did you guys do anything?" He questions out of nowhere. 

Hunter suddenly chokes on his drink. He slowly places the soda can down and faces him. "What do you mean by that?" He asks. 

"Oh you know…do anything that would hurt Tori." Dustin answers clearly. "But I know you would never do that right?" He adds with his arms folded. 

Hunter stares at his unusual roommate carefully. Why is he acting like this? He thought. Hunter began to feel something was up and he was about to find out. "Of course I would never hurt Tori. Dude, what is this really about anyway?" The dirty blonde asks in curiosity.

"Oh nothing." Dustin plasters a fake smile. "It's just funny how much you say you love Tori and would never do a thing to hurt her when I believe I caught you and Natalie making out at the beach!" He exclaims angrily. 

Hunter opens his eyes wide. "Oh my God. You saw us?!" 

Dustin rolls his eyes. "Well it is after all a public beach. But heck yeah I saw you while I was riding!"

"Listen dude, let me explain."

"Oh no." He nods his head in dismay as he slowly backs away from him. "That kiss explains everything!" 

"Look, the kiss didn't mean anything. I swear it didn't!" The dirty blonde snaps back.

"Didn't mean anything?" Dustin peers at him with a laugh. "Oh yeah, the fact that you two were playing tonsil hockey with your mouths really didn't mean anything. Right, man!" 

"Dustin, she kissed me okay!" Hunter exclaims uneasily. 

"But I saw you kissed her back!" He retorts.

"Yes, I kissed her back. I'll admit that, but only because I thought she was Tori for a moment." Hunter explains as Dustin rolls his eyes. "Her image suddenly appeared. Don't ask me how, but it did! Dude, you have to trust me on this!" 

"And why should I?! That's just the most craziest cover up ever." 

Hunter sighs as he slowly calms down. "Because I'm one of your best friends, remember?" 

Dustin groans and looks away, scuffing the back of his neck. "I can't believe this." 

"Neither can I." He adds staring down at the ground. "But you have to believe me." 

The goofball gazed at him apologetically. "What are you going to do?" He asks. "I mean are you going to tell Tori?" 

Hunter places his head down on the counter and sighs. He had no idea what to do. 

**NOTE: **How will Tori take it when Hunter tells her about the kiss he shared with Natalie during their time together? And what is coming to him when he finds out that he forgot about his dinner date with Tori? Hang in there for the next chapter! =] 


	12. Too Much To Ask

**NOTE: **Hey again! Well, I apologize for another title change. I have 2 reasons for this. One, the entirety of this story won't be focused on the "Ex." Second, I wanted the title to have some kind of transition to the title of the first one. I feel that "Wishing Well" fits better with the series; especially with the twist I'm going to add towards the end of this story. You have Natalie and her "wishful" thinking in trying to take Hunter back…and then another thing that will happen, which I won't mention. You'll have to wait and see! Plus, this story is far from over! So ENJOY, folks! 

**"Too Much To Ask"**__

_"Night, Cam." Tori exits Ninja Ops and headed towards her van parked somewhere in the forest near the waterfalls. Once the blonde was inside, she drove off and headed home. Along the way, she thought about what Hunter would be up to at the very moment to even forget about their dinner date that he planned earlier that morning. This made Tori sigh as she decides to stop by at his apartment. She had no clue why, being the kind of concern girlfriend and friend she is, but Tori was curious._

_She made a turn to his street as she stops her van at the driveway. Tori looks up at his apartment window and saw light coming from the inside. Hunter's truck was parked nearby as she turns off the ignition to her van and gets out of it. As soon as she reaches the front door, Tori knocks on it a few times. When there was no answer, she puts her ear against the door to hear if anyone was there and fortunately, she heard giggling that sounded quite girlish. Tori squints her eyes as she grabs the key from her back pocket and inserts it in the doorknob. She opens the door as Natalie came popping out on the couch. "Natalie?" Tori questions her as she comes walking closer to see if Hunter was around. _

_"Uhh..." The brown head presses her lips together and looks away. _

_"Hunter?" She calls out as he immediately picks up Natalie off him and stood in front of Tori. "Oh my God..." She gasps. _

--------------------------------------------------------

"What?!" Tori immediately gets up from bed once her alarm clock went on. She began breathing heavily as she slams the alarm clock off with her fist. Tori sighs deeply as she brushes her hair back and gets out of bed. She walks towards the window to open the curtains and there stood the view of Natalie's house across the street. Tori turns around and thinks back on her dream. "It couldn't be..." She mumbles under her breath and shook her head. 

--------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Hunter woke up quite earlier than usual. He was going over in his head how he'll explain to Tori about the incident that happened between him and Natalie at the beach. It wasn't going to be very easy, but he figured that it was best if he hadn't kept the secret from her. The key to a great relationship is honesty and Hunter wasn't going to ruin that by not telling Tori the truth. But the thing that's worrying him the most is her reaction. Was she going to leave him for kissing another girl? Will she ever forgive him? How will she take it? Hunter shook his head as he gets up from bed and started washing up for work. As the day seems so close, he finds himself unreleased and completely nervous. Dustin even notices the uneasiness his roommate was going through as he walks past the open bathroom. He watches Hunter stare at himself in the mirror as drops of water came trickling down his face.

"Dude, are you alright?" Dustin asks as he knocks on the bathroom door. 

Hunter looks down as he grabs a dry towel to wipe his face. "Yeah, I'm fine." He replies under them. 

The goofball stares at him in concern. "You sure? Because you're sweating like Cam whenever his computer crashes, dude." 

"Dustin, I told you I'm fine." Hunter answers in annoyance. "Just give me a minute."

He pursed his lips and leaves him. From then on, Dustin wished he could do something to help, but there is really nothing he could do to fix the situation. It was just a kiss right? He thought to himself. What could possibly go wrong? Moments later, the phone rang. Dustin went to the living room to get it.

"Hello?" He picks up. 

"Hey, Dustin. It's me Blake." The voice on the other line answers back. 

"Oh hey, man! What's up?! How's the tour coming along?!" He asks anxiously.

"Awesome. I'll tell you all about it later." Blake replies in a rush. "Listen, is Hunter there?"

"Uh yeah, but he's busy right now. Why?" 

"Oh. Nothing really. Just wanted to let you guys know that I'll be stopping by sometime this week for a few days." 

"Cool! I'll let the others know." Dustin makes sure of it. 

"Thanks. So how's everything?" He asks all of a sudden. 

Dustin scratches the back of his head. "Well...fine I guess."

"Fine? Dude, what's up?" Blake felt something was wrong so he just went ahead and asks anyway. "How's Hunter and Tori?" 

Dustin knew that was coming. "Great." He says. 

There was a moment of silence.

"Okay...then why do I have the feeling that something is wrong?" Blake observes from the sound of his voice.

Dustin chuckles. "Dude, don't worry about it. Catch you later. I got to go."

"Alright, man. Later."

"Bye." He hangs up. 

Moments later…

"Who was that?" Hunter comes out of the bathroom all dressed up in his street attire. 

Dustin looks up at him and smiles. "That was your brother. He's coming sometime this week to visit." 

"Cool. You ready to go?" He asks, wanting to get this over with. 

As much as the dirty blonde loves his brother, Dustin knew Hunter couldn't think of anything or anybody else, but Tori. "Yeah." He nods. And the two headed to Storm Chargers.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Sensei?" Tori slowly walks in Ninja ops, hoping she wasn't disturbing anyone since it was a bit early to start class. "Sensei?" She hisses once again as the lights suddenly went on. Tori turns around and finds a sleepy Cam in his green polka dotted pajamas. She slightly chuckles at the sight of him. 

"Yes?" He asks with a yawn. 

"Sorry to wake you, Cam, but I need to talk to your father." Tori replies with a laugh. Cam rolls his eyes as she coughs and gives him a serious look. "Where can I find him?" 

"He's outside meditating. Give him a few moments." He answers, rubbing his eyes. "In the meantime, I'm going back to sleep, but before I do...what in the world are you doing here so early?" 

Tori pursed her lips. "I couldn't go back to sleep." 

"Right." Cam turns around. "I'll talk to you later then." 

"Okay." She nods. 

--------------------------------------------------------

Dustin and Hunter finally arrived at Storm Chargers. While the two were unbuckling their seatbelts, Hunter had the urge to go to the beach to get some advice from a new friend he met months ago. He turns to Dustin. "Listen, man. I need to do something real quick."

The goofball grabs his shoulder. "Wait. Where you going?" 

He shrugs. "Don't worry about it."

"No way." Dustin chuckles. "You are so not leaving me here like last time. And besides," he adds, "you can't back out now from telling Tori."

Hunter sighs. "I will tell her, but I must talk to someone first, okay?" He says, while shutting the door to Dustin's van. "Later, man." 

He groans. "Great." 

--------------------------------------------------------

"Tori?" Sensei suddenly enters Ninja ops, in the middle of interrupting his former blonde student training on her own. She turns around and bows to her mentor. 

"Sensei." 

He nods. "What can I do for you?"  

Tori bit her lip. "I need to talk to you about something personal." 

"Personal?" Sensei lets out a small laugh. "Why do you come to me?"

"Well..." The blonde shrugs, "because you know all your senses more than I do and I'm hoping that you'll help me..." She pleaded with a smile. 

He frowns. "Have you tried conquering this on your own?"

Tori groans in annoyance. "Sensei, I can't exactly control my own dreams now can I?" She questions him with her arms crossed. 

He stares at her with his eyebrows raised. "Oh I see."

The blonde sighs. "Look, I've got this crazy dream about Natalie and Hunter together--" Tori trails off and looks at her mentor. She felt embarrassed just by the look Sensei was giving her. "What?" Tori laughs. 

"Oh nothing." He smirks. "I apologize if I'm making you feel uncomfortable, but it surprises me that you would come here and ask for my help on this when Hunter had the same exact problem last year." 

Tori squints her eyes with a smirk. "Oh really?" She chuckles. "What kind of dreams did he have?" 

"It's not my place to say, Tori." Sensei smiles at her. "But that doesn't matter. You'll just have to hear from him." 

She frowns. "Sensei, do dreams mean anything? Like…could it all come true?" 

He presses his lips together and shrugs. "I'll tell you what I told Hunter. Dreams are dreams, Tori. If you notice…let's say, anything suspicious to you…then there's that great possibility you'll be thinking too much about it. I always remind Cam to not think so much to the point where it will start haunting him in his sleep. Like I said it's all in the head, but be careful." He adds with a smirk. "The mind can play tricks on you." 

She rolls her eyes and smiles. "I guess. Whatever that means." 

"May I ask, did that help at all? You know, I'm thinking of pursuing life as the master of solving teenagers' problems."

Tori looks up to think for a bit. "Not really." The blonde nods her head in dismay as he lets out a disappointing sigh. "But thanks anyway." She waves off to Sensei and leaves Ninja ops to prepare a lesson for class. 

"Oh well." He shrugs. Thank goodness my son is single." Sensei mumbles to himself once she left. "Who knows what kind of dreams these kids are getting now a days?" He thought for a long moment and shuddered. 

--------------------------------------------------------

"Madame Teresa?" Hunter silently hisses as he enters her tent at the beach. He looks around and sees no sign of her. "Hello." He whistles. Still, there was no answer. "Great." Hunter scratches his head and sighs. "Where could she be?"

"HEY, CUTIE!" She suddenly comes out of nowhere, startling the dirty blonde from behind. Hunter lets out a sigh of relief as Madame Teresa went to pinch his cheeks. He stares at her weirdly as he gently pushes her arm away from him. 

"Uh yeah. Hey." Hunter smirks. 

"Well, sit down." She says excitedly while making her way on the other side of the table. "What can I do for you?" Madame Teresa asks with a smile. 

"Well I--"

"But first!" She interrupts him abruptly. Hunter sighs. "How are things going with you and Tori?!" 

He smiles at the sound of her name, and then frowns. "Yeah...about that..." 

The psychic gasps. "Oh my God. Don't tell me you guys broke up!"

"No, b-but--"

She held her breath exaggeratedly. "NO WAY!" Madame Teresa opens her eyes wide. "What did you do?!" 

Hunter stares at her blankly. "Can you let me finish please?"

She looks away and pursed her lips. "Sorry."

"Thank you." He clears his throat and continues. "Anyway, Teresa...or uhh I mean Madame Teresa." Hunter suddenly trails off and sighs. He began rubbing the back of his neck nervously and slowly made eye contact with her. 

"Okay, this can't be good." She assumes right away. "You did something that might jeopardize your relationship with Tori huh?" 

Hunter narrows his eyes at her curiously. "How did you know?" 

Madame Teresa rolls her eyes. "Well duh I'm a psychic!"  

He scratches his head. "Oh yeah. I forgot." 

She chuckles. "Okay, pretty boy. What's going on now? What did you do?" 

Hunter sighs deeply. "My ex-girlfriend Natalie moved here across from Tori--"

"Oh boy." She says aloud without him finishing. "Please don't tell me you two did anything."

"Well...that's the thing. We kissed." He replies uneasily. His psychic friend groans. "She kissed me first though and when I opened my eyes I see Tori kissing me." 

"So then you started kissing her back." Madame Teresa says as he nodded. "And I'm assuming that you haven't told Tori any of this," she adds, "So you came here for my expertise advice." 

"Well, that and the umm future that olds for the both of us. I want to know what happens." He answers honestly. 

Madame Teresa nods her head in dismay. "Hunter, I'm afraid I can't do that. You'll have to figure this one out on your own." She says getting up. 

"What?" He rises from his chair and follows her outside the tent. "But you have to help me. You did last time." 

"I helped you last time, but I never told you what happens." She smirks. "The truth will eventually come out, son. But I'll say this," the physic pauses. "You must tell her the truth." 

"I know that and I will. I just want to--" Hunter trails off and sighs. He stares at Madame Teresa pleadingly. "Just please tell me what I'll be facing. Give me a warning or something." He exclaims. She sighs and stares at him remorsefully. "Please?"

Madame Teresa presses her lips together and smiles. "It's hard to say, Hunter." She lifts her shoulders up. "But soon enough you'll find yourself making a tough decision that may affect your relationship with Tori." 

He wrinkles his forehead in confusion. "I don't understand. A decision?"

"Yes." She nods reassuringly. "And it won't be easy." 

Hunter was still confused. "But on what?"

Madame Teresa shrugs. "That's for you to find out." 

He looks down to think. Did she mean choosing between Natalie and Tori? Hunter thought to himself. He closes his eyes and shook his head in dismay. "No way." He quickly turns around and finds himself alone. "Madame?" Hunter looks around and sees no sign of her. 

She was gone.


	13. Confessions

**"Confessions" **

A Few Hours Later...

"Good job you guys!" Tori smiles proudly to her students as they halt into an attention stance after enduring the challenge of running on water. She walks in front of them with her hands behind her. "You are all improving marvelously." The blonde adds as she stops and stares at each and every one of them. "Next week I'll be showing you how to attack the opponent while focusing on the power of water without getting wet, which I had a problem with a year ago." Tori smirks as her fellow students let out a chuckle. "Well, that's it for the day. Class dismiss." She nods as they bowed to her and leave. 

"Hey, Tor!" Dustin came running towards her while taking off his ninja robe. She turns around and smiles. 

"Dustin. What's up?" The blonde snatches a water bottle from the ground and began drinking from it. 

"Listen, you want to go clubbing at the Glowing Hot Spot tonight?" He asks handing her a flier. Tori went browsing through it. "Tonight is its grand opening and we are added to the guest list!" 

She wrinkles her forehead in surprise. "Really? Did you sign us up or something?" 

"Actually, Natalie got us in." The goofball replies. "She got connections you know." 

Tori nods her head. "Cool."

"So you're coming?" He asks. 

She shrugs. "Maybe." 

"Maybe?" Dustin plasters a sad look on his face. "Oh come on! You have to go! You love dancing and you happen to be great at it!!"

Tori rolls her eyes. "So?"

"So?!" He chuckles. "Show off your moves!" Dustin nudges her shoulder with a wink. "You know you want to." 

"Oh please." She slightly pushes him away and giggles. 

"Geez, leave my girl alone." Marah suddenly comes from behind and puts her arm around the blonde. "Who wants to go to some dumb club anyway?" She asks with her hand on her hip.

Tori and Dustin exchange looks. "You do." They reply back in unison.

Marah sighs and slumps her shoulders down. "Yeah. I know." She whimpers, pursing her lips. "I just don't understand why Natalie is so nice when she's really a --"

Dustin quickly covers her mouth as Marah began mumbling under them. "You're still going." He says, kissing her forehead. "And you," the goofball points at Tori, "have to go as well." 

She brushes her hair back and groans. "Look, I'll see okay? I have to go and talk to Hunter first. You know where I could find him? I mean, he's pretty much off from work by now."

Dustin stares at the ground to think. "I'm not sure. I think he's at the skate park with Shane, if not then probably at the track."

Tori nods. "Okay. Thanks."

"No prob. I'll see you tonight." He says reassuringly as she began walking backgrounds, facing him. "And that's final!"

"I said maybe!" Tori exclaims and waves off to them. 

-----------------------------------------------------

At the skate park, Shane was doing his thing with his skater buds as Hunter stood against a tree, watching from afar. He cheered on as he watches Shane do a 360-degree rotation up in the air and landed smoothly on the ground. Hunter claps his hands as Shane comes running towards him. He then crosses his arms and sighs at the thought of his girlfriend Tori. 

"Hey! Man, I almost landed the 360 shove it inward heel flip." Shane tries to get his attention as Hunter looks up, dazed and confused. 

"Uh yeah." He lifts his eyebrows weirdly. "Whatever that is. But dude, that was cool." 

Shane takes off his helmet and slides a hand through his hair. "You alright?" He asks, noticing the awkward vibe he was getting from his dirty blonde friend. Hunter just shrugs. 

"Just thinking." He replies. 

There was a moment of silence as Shane playfully punches his arm. "Aw man, don't sweat it. I'm sure she'll understand that the kiss meant nothing." 

"Dude, it wasn't just a kiss." Hunter tells him seriously. "I kissed Natalie in a way I would to Tori." 

"Okay, but that was just one kiss." He says, trying to loosen him up. "A kiss won't change anything." 

"Yeah, but what if Tori starts getting an idea that I may still have feelings for Natalie?" He stares at him worriedly. "And what if she breaks up with me?"

Shane rolls his eyes. "It won't happen."

"And why are you so sure of this?" He asks in curiosity. 

"Because I've known Tori for so long and she hasn't dated anyone before you since--" The skater boy suddenly trails off. "Since like FOREVER! She's usually not interested when guys drool all over her during those early high school years and believe me," Shane chuckles, "many guys try to get up in her grill. But then," he continues, "she met Blake and you know how they had a thing for each other...then of course you came along and we all know what happens next."

Hunter nods his head while stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Okay...so what does that got to do with anything we're talking about?" He asks. 

"Well umm..." Shane looks up and pauses for a moment to think. "That you two came along way for the past year and survived all the crap you'd have to go through. I mean, think about it. Things turn out better than you expected with Blake...and if that worked out...then I'm sure it will turn out the same for this one." He replies reassuringly. "Come on. What could go wrong?" 

Hunter shrugs as Shane looks up and watches Tori come walking towards them from a short distance. He immediately gives her boyfriend the heads up. "Hey, look who's here." Hunter turns around and smiles at the direction he was looking at. "Good luck, dude." Shane pats him on the back and returns to his skater friends to give the couple some alone time. Meanwhile, the dirty blonde took a deep breath as she made her way towards him.

"Hey." He smiles as the two embraced and shared a sincere kiss. Tori presses her lips together and smiles sweetly at him. 

"Miss me?" 

Hunter leans forward for another kiss. "You have no idea." 

The two began kissing and holding each other affectionately as if they haven't seen each other for months. Seconds later, they moved their heads back and stared at each other in silence. "So where were you yesterday?" Tori asks out of the blue. 

Hunter looks down at the fact that he was about to ruin their moment. He began to feel the quick rush of his heart beating as he stares back at Tori and smiles. "I umm...I took Natalie around like you told me to." He replies with a gulp. The blonde was waiting patiently for him to finish. "And we went to the beach." 

Tori nods her head. "That's cool. But um...did you forget about our dinner date last night?" 

Hunter plasters a surprise look on his face. He gazed upon his girlfriend blankly and it struck him. "Oh God. Tori, I am so sorry. I totally forgot about that." He says, closing his eyes. "Man, I'm such an idiot."

Tori pursed her lips as she rubs his shoulder and lock arms with him. "It's okay. No big deal. I'm actually glad you did." 

Hunter gives her a confused look. "Really? Why?" 

Tori giggles and smirks. "Yeah because now we're even. I forgot about our anniversary...and you forgot about dinner...plus your wallet. So that makes up for my stupid mistake." She sticks her tongue out jokingly as Hunter laughs and let loose.

"That went well." He says, feeling slightly relief. There was one more thing he must tell her, which was the worst part of all. "Hey, Tor..." Hunter continues nervously.

"Hmm?" 

"There's something I have to tell you." 

Tori looks up, giving him a curious, but yet flirty look that made Hunter feel more at ease. "What is it?" 

Hunter sighs deeply as he holds her hand. "Yesterday when I was with Natalie..." He pauses, feeling the sweat behind his neck. "S-She kissed me and--" He watches Tori look down in disappointment. "And I kissed back." She suddenly lets go of his hand and turns around. "Tori, your image appeared and I saw myself kissing whom I thought was you and--" He exclaims and finds himself at a loss for words. "But unfortunately, I was kissing Natalie."

She quickly turns around to face him. "Did you like it?"

"NO!" Hunter retorts. "Of course not! The kiss didn't mean anything! I swear it didn't!" 

Tori beams at him and crosses her arms. "I can't believe this. I should've known that Natalie was up to something."

He presses his lips together and stares at the blonde nervously. "You believe me though right?" 

Tori forces a smile as she puts her arms around his neck. "Yeah I do. It's her that I don't trust." She hisses angrily.

Hunter smiles as he pulls her in for a kiss. "So you're not mad at me?"

She nods her head in dismay. "No. But I won't be too nice towards Natalie anymore." 

Hunter chuckles as the two continue to make out. The couple stepped back and faced each other once again. He felt relieved and happy that it turned out well than he expected. He was going to thank Shane later on, but all he wanted was to be with his girlfriend. "Hey, have you heard about the Glowing Hot Spot opening?" He asks as Tori rolls her eyes after hearing about it the second time. 

"Yeah. Yeah." She responds inactively. "Dustin told me all about it." 

Hunter smiles at her. "Well um, do you want to go with me tonight?" He asks with a wink. 

Tori laughs and groans. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah! Come on, it'll be fun." 

She looks up and grunts. "Er...I don't know, Hunter." 

"Look, you've been working so hard teaching classes and it's time for you to get out and party." He says excitedly. "Dustin, Shane, Marah, Kapri, and even Cam will be there." 

"Don't forget Natalie." She adds bitterly

Hunter sighs. "Yeah, but don't mind her. I'll be with you the whole time." Tori pursed her lips to think. "Come on." He pleads. "At least go for me."

"Okay, fine." She finally answers with a smile. "I'll go."

"Alright." Hunter puts his arm around her as Shane came walking towards them. 

"Look at you two love birds." He smirks. "So we're clubbing tonight?" 

Hunter and Tori exchange looks. "We're clubbing." The couple said in unison. 

**NOTE:** Okay, so things turn out fine between Hunter and Tori. But how will things turn out when Blake comes back and sees them together for the first time? And what scheme would Natalie be pulling off this time at the Glowing Hot Spot? Wait and see for the next chapter! ^_^ 


	14. At First Glance

**NOTE:** Thanks again for all the reviews!! You guys rock!! Well, the next few chapters are the turning points in the story where it all comes down!! So enjoy and don't forget to leave reviews/comments. 

**"At First Glance"**

Later that night, Tori came out from the shower in a light blue robe with a towel wrapped around her hair. She entered her room and began scuffling through clothes in the closet. The blonde had no idea what to wear at a club besides the fact that girls usually wear something revealing to catch the eye. Tori was certainly not use to wearing such clothing, for her everyday outfit was basically jeans and a simple top. She bit her lip as she starts tossing clothes out onto her bed. "Argh. I seriously need to do more shopping." Tori says to herself in frustration as she began picking random tops that would match her skirt. 

Meanwhile, Hunter and Dustin were getting ready at the apartment. Dustin had on dark jeans and a light yellow button up dress shirt with a black sweater over it. He pulls on the collar, which gave him more of a casual and clean look overall. Hunter put on loose khaki pants with a long sleeve button up crimson shirt. He puts it over his black tank and a belt around his waist. The two were looking great as they put on the finishing touches and headed off to meet the others at the club. 

------------------------------------------------------------

Moments later...

"Oh yeah baby!" Shane exclaims as he arrives in front of the club wearing a black short sleeve dress shirt with a red long sleeve shirt underneath. He still has the skater boy look, but dressed more casual for the occasion. Shane spotted a stunning Natalie in front of a long line of people that definitely got his attention. The attractive model was wearing a black tube top dress that revealed her nice long legs and perfect back. Shane stares at her in surprise as she headed towards him. Guys were hollering and giving out catcalls nearby. 

"Hey, Shane." She smiles as strands of hair came dangling on her face. "You look great."

"Natalie." He smirks, still staring at her. "Girl, you like fine!" 

She giggles. "Thanks. So are the others here yet?" Natalie began looking around. 

Shane scratches his head. "No. Not yet." She frowns, very eager to see Hunter. He has to see me, she thought. The model looks up and smiles. "Wow. It's crazy over here." The skater boy observes. 

"Yeah. I know. Want to go inside?" She asks.

"Nah. I'm going to wait here for the others."

Natalie nods. "Cool. I'll stay with you." 

This made Shane feel really lucky as guys came looking their way giving props to the guy. 

------------------------------------------------------------

On the way to Glowing Hot Spot...

"Dude, I'm glad things turn out fine between you and Tori." Dustin mentions all of a sudden while sitting behind the wheel of Hunter's truck. 

The dirty blonde stares at the goofball and smiles. "Thanks, man." 

Dustin makes a left turn and smirks. "And you were totally stressing about it. See I told you it's no big deal."

"Dude, just shut up and drive." Hunter chuckles as they came passing by a mob of people, waiting to get into the building. "Is this it?" He asks unsurely while Dustin parks on an empty lot nearby. 

"Yeah! There's Shane and Natalie." He points out from a short distance. Hunter turns around and raises his eyebrows at the sight of his ex. 

"Wow." He whispers surprisingly. 

Dustin looks on and opens his eyes wide. "Whoa. I hear that, dude. Shane looks great."

Hunter shook his head and stares at him weirdly. "Oh... Um yeah him too, I guess." He raises his eyebrows and chuckles. "What do you think of Natalie?"

He just shrugs. "She's fine, but not as hot as my man, Shane! WHOO!" 

The skater guy heard his name as he looks over to where it was coming from. He spotted Hunter and Dustin from afar as he went to inform Natalie. "Look, there they are!" 

The model turns around and smiles at the sight of Hunter. Wow, Is he hot or what?! She thought excitedly while they came walking towards them. 

"Hey." He greets her with a charming smile that made her feel weak in the knees. Natalie couldn't help, but smile at his attractive appearance. 

"Hi." She bit her lip and flushes her flirty eyes. "You look great!" 

"Thanks. So do you." Hunter stuffs his hands into his pockets and waits anxiously for Tori. Natalie grins as she stood next to him. 

"So the others here yet?" Dustin asks with the urge to go inside and get his grove on.

Shane nods his head in dismay. "Not yet, dude. Be patient." 

Moments later Cam, Marah, and Kapri arrived at the club wearing great outfits. Cam with his phat gear surprised them all, for his outfit was a mix of Hunter and Dustin's clothing put together, but a green undershirt. Marah wore a long pink skirt with a matching black polka dotted pink tube top. Kapri's outfit was similar, but with a shorter white skirt and an off the shoulder pink top. Dustin grins as he approaches his girlfriend and gives her a little twirl. "You look beautiful." He says.

Marah smiles. "Thank you. And you look mighty handsome yourself!" 

Dustin felt flattered. "I know, huh?" 

His girlfriend giggles at the remark.

Nearby, Shane stares at Cam carefully with a critique eye. The computer wiz felt awkward with his uncomfortable staring as he stepped back away from him. "Not bad." He nods, feeling quite impressed with his look. "You're actually looking cool, man." 

"Pshh. Don't let the glasses fool yah." Cam pulls onto his collar and smiles. "This pimp always looks good."

They all exchange looks and burst out laughing. "Nice try, Cyber Cam." Dustin chuckles. 

"I'm for real you guys. It's me Cam." 

They all stopped laughing. 

"Cyber Cam?" Natalie questions them with an unusual tone. 

"Uh yeah." Hunter began rubbing his neck. "It's umm...his nickname."

"Yeah!" They nodded in unison. 

The model stares at them weirdly. "Um okay. So should we all head inside now?" She asks in a rush. 

"Wait. We're still waiting for Tori." Marah exclaims as Natalie turns around and rolls her eyes. Great, she thought in disgust. We still have to wait for the blonde bimbo. Why did I even invite her? She thinks to herself. Oh yeah, to get Hunter to go. Whatever. The model turns around and smiles. 

Don't think I don't know what you're up to. Marah glares at her direction as she watches the flirty Natalie all up on Hunter. She rolls her eyes at the sight of them. 

"Oh! I see Tori's van right now." Shane informs them as all heads were up. 

The blue van came to a complete stop as Tori quickly looks at herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath and released herself from all the nervousness. She had no idea why she felt this way. Tori finally let loose as she opened the door to her van and closed it behind. She stood in front of the others as they all stared at her in wonder. 

"WOW!" Shane's jaw dropped to the floor at the sight of Tori wearing a crimson halter-top and a long black skirt with a slit on the side to bare her legs. Her hair was completely down and semi-curled up. She looked beautiful, no questions ask. 

"Tori, you look...wonderful." Cam couldn't believe how gorgeous the blonde looks at that very moment. He was already at a loss for words.

Hunter was completely stunned himself. He knew Tori was always beautiful, but has never seen her even more beautiful than she is right now. It surprises him to see Tori all dressed up quite sexy. It was definitely a turn on. Natalie looks on as she arches her brow in disgust. Marah and Kapri smiles as they notice the jealous vibe they were getting from the model. Tori was suddenly the center of attention as guys came passing by and hollering. Hunter ignores them as he pulls Tori next to him. The two touch noses and shared a kiss. "You look beautiful." He whispers to her. 

"How cute!" Marah squeals. "They both match."

Tori takes a good look at Hunter's outfit and notices the similarity in color that matched perfectly. They looked at each other for a moment and laughed. 

"Okay. Since we're all here," Natalie interrupts, feeling quite irritated with their affection towards one another, "we should go inside now." 

"Alright!" Dustin shouts out excitedly as he puts his arm around Marah and went in line with the others. 


	15. Nobody's Fool

**"Nobody's Fool" **

At the club, the gang were enjoying themselves and dancing the night away as the fast and intense beats filled the dance floor with high energy. The two couples were all up on each other, dancing fairly close and having a great time with one another. Shane was dancing with Kapri as Cam gets his groove on with Natalie. The model stares at Hunter and Tori carefully as she thinks of a way to steal a dance with her hot looking ex. She looks at Cam and smiles as she shouts out something in his ear. He nods as the two walks towards the bar to get a drink. 

"So what do you want?" Natalie asks as she and Cam took a seat next to each other. "It's on me."

"Hmm. Water is fine thank you." He says as she stares at him weirdly. Cam noticed, as he looks her way. "What?" 

"Water?" She chuckles. "You don't drink much do you?" 

The computer wiz shrugs. "I never do and plus I don't want to get myself dehydrated." 

Natalie raises her eyebrows. "Right. Okay." She faces the waiter and smiles. "Can I have a glass of water and a tequila please?" 

He nods.

On the dance floor...

"I'm going to get a drink okay?!" Tori began competiting with the loud music as she tries to get her message cross to Hunter.

"What?!" He yells, not being able to hear as much.

The blonde giggles as she put her mouth near his ear. "I'm going to get a drink!" She yells and nibbles on his ear playfully. Hunter chuckles as he nods his head and follows her to the bar. Perfect, Natalie thought as she watches the couple walk towards them. Here's my chance. 

"Hi, can I have 2 hypnotic drinks please." Hunter tells the waiter as the couple sat one seat away from Cam and Natalie. Natalie bit her lip as she moves to the other side of Cam and took a seat next to the dirty blonde. She smiles at him as she tries to get his attention. 

"Hey, you two." She calls out to them with a small wave. Tori turns around and wasn't pleased to see her, which didn't keep the model from going away. "Are you two enjoying yourselves?" She asks, keeping her eyes on Hunter and ignoring Tori's appearance. 

"Yeah, this place is great." Hunter replies with a smile as he puts his arm around his girlfriend. Tori nods in agreement. 

"Awesome! So can I buy you two a drink?" She asks politely as Hunter nods his head in dismay. 

"We ordered them already." He replies as the waiter handed them their drinks. "But thanks anyway." 

The music suddenly stopped as the DJ began testing the microphones. The club was dark with flashing lights, which made it hard to see the guy that's providing the beats. The crowd went silent as a few shouted for more music. "Hey hey, folks. This is Double B ripping at the turn tables for you all!" The people cheered him on as Tori wrinkles her forehead. Sounds a lot like Blake himself, she thought. Dustin, Shane, Hunter, and Cam also notice the familiarity of that voice as they listened carefully. "Alright people! I'm going to slow it down for all the lovely couples out there. This is "My First Night With You" by lovely Mya. Check it." He turns on the music and leaves to take a break. 

"Dude, he sounds so much like Blake." Dustin tells Shane as Marah and Kapri went to the bar to get a drink. 

Shane nods. "Let's check it out."

"Yeah." He follows his skater friend from behind as they walk through the crowd.

**_Yesterday, was not just another day_**

**_Not like before_**

**_Yesterday, I saw your smilin' face_**

**_Love walked through, my door_**

**_One precious moment_**

**_Changed my life_**

**_One tender kiss_**

**_Made everything right_**

**_One touch from you_**

**_And this world was mine_**

**_It was in your arms where I found forever_**

Hunter stares at Tori and smiles. "Can I have this dance?" The dirty blonde asks as he extends his hand to his lovely lady. Tori smiles as she lets Hunter lead the way to the dance floor. 

**_Cried my first tears of joy, last night_**

**_Heaven shined a light_**

**_All my dreams came true_**

**_My first night with you_******

From the bar, Natalie stares at the two with jealousy raged in her eyes as she gives Tori the evil look from behind. This was our song, she thought--remembering the time when Hunter took her to their senior prom during high school. Natalie smiles as she began reminiscing the time they were together. Meanwhile, Marah and Kapri joins her. She wasn't exactly thrilled to see them.

"So Natalie," The pink head smirks as she sat next to her, "your plan in trying to take Hunter away from Tori isn't working now I see." 

"Yeah." Marah chuckles. "I'm sorry, sweetie but you and Hunter were just never meant to be, that's all. I hope you understand and not take it up the butt." She took a sip of her drink and winks.

Natalie turns to them and plasters an evil grin. "Why won't you two mind your own business and stick a fork in it?" She snaps at them. 

"Why won't you just leave Hunter and Tori alone?" Kapri strikes back with her hands on her hips. 

"Yeah!" Marah agrees. "Stop trying to ruin things between them. I mean, you can keep trying, but your little schemes aren't going to break the couple up."

"Yeah. It's called commitment if you haven't heard of it." The pink head adds as Natalie try to condemn herself. "Might as well stop and save yourself the embarrassment." 

The model stood up and crosses her arms. "Girls, Hunter was my first boyfriend and my first love. That's too damn special to let go!" 

"Natalie, if you love and care so much about Hunter then you would let go and give him a chance to be happy." Marah informs her. 

"Ugh!" She gasps. "Hunter doesn't even know how much better off he is with me than that blonde tramp!" Natalie blurts out. "Tori is the biggest mistake of his life and I'll prove it." 

"Tori is not a tramp!" Kapri retorts. "You're just jealous that she has him and you don't! It happens to be your lost too!"

She rolls her eyes at such nonsense. "Whatever. I don't need you two blabbing about how special she is, okay? I'm outtie." Natalie leaves the bar and walk towards the dance floor. Why did I invite those two witches anyway?! She thought angrily.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude, you sure that's our Blake?" Shane asks as he and Dustin slowly walk towards the DJ with his back facing them. 

"Gee, I don't know. But he seriously sounds like him." Dustin hisses as he stood a few inches behind him.

Shane shrugs. "I guess we'll have to wait and see then." He stood aside to watch. 

"Ahem." The goofball coughs to get his attention as he taps him on the back. "Yo, DJ Blake!" 

He turns around and smiles. "Yeah?"

They couldn't believe it. "Well what do you know? It is." Shane smiles. 

"Oh my God." Blake quickly rubs his eyes as he got up from his chair. "It's you guys!" 

The three hug and exchange handshakes. "Dude, w-what and h-how and w-why are you here?" Dustin began stuttering, for he was surprise to see his old friend back so soon. "I thought you were stopping by later on this week." 

"Well, I was discovered from Totally Talented and the owner of the club wanted me to perform here as an audition...so here I am!" He exclaims. "Pretty cool huh?"

"Dude, that's awesome!" Shane was thrilled to see him.  

-------------------------------------------------------------

On the dance floor, Tori and Hunter were slow dancing the night away. She had her arms wrapped around his neck with her head rested on his chest. Hunter laid his chin on top of her head as his arms were tightly wrapped around her fit waist. Tori felt secured and safe being in his arms. She didn't want to let go, but she couldn't hold it any longer. The blonde let loose as she pulls herself away from him. "I need to go to the restroom for a moment." She tells him. "But I'll be right back." Hunter nods as the couple shares another kiss before parting ways. Tori smiles as she hastily made her way through the crowd. 

Before Hunter headed towards the bar to join the others, Natalie suddenly stepped in, facing him. "How about a dance?" She asked pleadingly. Hunter felt unsure about this, for he didn't want to upset Tori after telling her what happened. But moments later, he found himself slow dancing with his ex as his hands were placed on her hips. Natalie turns to Marah and Kapri as she plasters a huge smile on her face. The two looked on in disgust and made faces at the model. 

**_I felt the sun_**

**_Shine so bright on me_**

**_Chased the rain from my heart_**

**_Through the storm_**

**_Through the darkest night_**

**_I found my brightest star_**

**_One magic moment_**

**_Made one magic night_**

**_I fell in love_**

**_With one look in your eyes baby_**

**_I never knew I could feel so loved_**

**_Darling, in your arms_**

**_I could feel forever_**

Natalie closes her eyes as she slowly lays her head on his chest and feels a sudden rush of heat scattered throughout her body. This certainly struck Hunter as he thinks back years ago when they danced to the exact song on their last dance together. He slowly closes his eyes and smile at the memorable moments they once shared. To him, it felt like high school all over again.

**_One precious moment_**

**_Changed my life_**

**_One tender kiss_**

**_Made everything right_**

**_One touch from you_**

**_And this world was mine_**

**_It was in your arms babe_**

**_Where I found forever and ever_**

Moments Later, Tori finally came out from the lady's room and came across Dustin and Shane. She quickly waves to them and accidentally bumped into someone from behind. Tori turns around and apologizes to the guy quickly. "Sorry." She looks up and suddenly pauses after walking such a short distance. What the, the blonde thought as she slowly steps back to take a good look at him. "Blake?" She questions him as he turns around and smiles. 

He too stops and opens his eyes wide at such beauty. "Tori?" 

She smiles at his unexpected appearance. "Oh my God. What are you doing here?" 

Blake stares at her blankly, for he was distracted by Tori's incredible appearance. He shook his head and chuckles. "Uh well, after the tour I got a call from the owner of this club and he asked me to turn up the tables."

Tori nods. "That's awesome. So you work here now?"

"Not permanently. But I'm thinking about it, if the owner accepts me that is. It's only an audition." 

"I bet he will." She winks. "You're really good at being a DJ.

Blake shrugs. "Thanks. Well I don't know because I may have to go back to Factor Blue for another tour. It's only a matter of time and you know I wouldn't want to give that away." Tori shook her head. Blake couldn't help but stare at her even longer. She was exquisite. He sighs deeply at the fact that she now belongs to his one and only brother. He admits part of it was his fault. He made a decision to leave Blue Bay Harbor and fulfill his dream in becoming a pro motor cross rider, leaving Tori and the others behind. Blake didn't want to think about it too much, but it secretly killed him. When he invited Tori to go in tour with him months ago he felt that it was their only opportunity to catch up on things and rekindle old feelings. Blake thought he and the audacious blonde would somehow take their friendship to a whole different level and start a new relationship during his months of training and riding pro, but it only gave Hunter the room to discover how mind-boggling Tori is and suddenly fall for her. Although he didn't want that to happen, somehow he lets go of it and moves on. Blake believed his brother should be happy for once, but what about him? The Factor Blue tour did keep him away from it all, especially the fact that Tori and Hunter were officially a couple. But now that he's back and standing at the most wonderful human being ever, Blake's feelings suddenly put him in a confused and humble state. "You look great, Tor." It was all he could think of to say at the moment. She looked so beautiful that he felt his body go numb.

The blonde looks away in pleased embarrassment. "Gee, thanks."

**_Cried my first tears of joy, last night (last night I cried)_**

**_Heaven shined a light [Heaven shined a light]_**

**_All my dreams came true_**

**_Cried my first tears of joy, last night (cried, tears, shined)_**

**_Heaven shined a light_**

**_All my dreams came true_**

**_My first night with you_**

"Listen, I have to catch up with Hunter." Tori tells him in a rush. She couldn't wait any longer to be in the arms of her boyfriend again. Blake felt bummed about it. He wanted to talk to her and tell her everything just so he can stare at her incredible features and have her next to him. Blake almost forgot how beautiful she is. It's been months since they last spoken or even seen each other. "We'll talk later." 

He nods. "Yeah. I should be getting up there and keeping this place alive." 

She chuckles. "You're doing a great job, Blake. I'll see you around. '

"Okay." He smiles, and the two parted. Wow, she's fine. Blake thought while staring at her direction. He looks away and sighs. 

**_One precious moment_**

**_Changed my life_**

**_One tender kiss_**

**_Made everything right_**

**_One touch from you_**

**_And this world was mine_**

**_It was in your arms babe_**

**_Where I found forever and ever_**

"Hunter?" Natalie looks up at her ex with her arms still locked around his neck.

"Hmm?" 

"You're having fun right?" She asks with a smile. 

He too smiles in return. "I'm having a blast." 

From afar, Tori slowly squeezed herself in to the crowd. "Excuse me." She says several times while heading towards her destination. While she was passing by, guys suddenly began putting their hands on her for a dance and sweet-talking to get her attention. Tori felt annoyed and disgusted by them as she pushes them away. "Get off me!" The blonde shudders as she slowly looks up and saw her boyfriend and his ex dancing with each other. 

**_Cried my first tears of joy, last night (last night I cried)_**

**_Heaven shined a light [Heaven shined a light]_**

**_All my dreams came true_**

**_Cried my first tears of joy, last night (cried, tears, shined)_**

**_Heaven shined a light_**

**_All my dreams came true_**

**_My first night with you_**

Natalie suddenly spots the blonde staring at them from afar as she grins and slowly slides her hands onto the back of Hunter's neck. Tori's mouth slowly opens and her eyes widened as the model pulled him in closer and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. This time, Hunter didn't attempt to pull back. This made the furious blonde glare evilly at their direction as she clenched her fist together and prepares to bring it on. 


	16. Surfer vs Model

**"Surfer vs. Model"**

Hunter felt the heat as his lips touch Natalie's. He had no idea what got over him, for he was suddenly drawn and caught up in the moment. Natalie began to go deeper with the kiss as the two gasp for air and met lips again. Moments later, Hunter felt a hand on his shoulder as he stops and turns around. There stood Tori in front of him with a gleaming spark in her eyes that was about to stream down on her cheeks in any second. "I can't believe you." Her voice cracked as she stares right into his eyes. Hunter was completely speechless. 

From behind Natalie was grinning at Tori evilly. "You know...I almost forgot how a great kisser he is." She was enjoying the moment, for everything was going her way perfectly. This made Tori outraged as she gave the model a sudden blow to the face. Hunter's jaw dropped as Natalie came falling down with great force. People nearby began shouting and screaming, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Some were concern and frightened at the scene that a few went to get help to stop the commotion. Tori wanted to cause more damage as she began walking towards the fallen model, but before she could, Hunter restrained her from behind and carried her away from Natalie. Security guards came swarming in to separate the two. One of them helped Natalie up. 

"What's going on here?" One of the security guards asked with a deep, alarmed voice. Marah, Kapri, Cam, Dustin, and Shane came running towards the scene in a rush. 

"What happened?" The goofball asked in concern. All eyes were on the two women as the people exchanged looks. 

"Ugh!" Natalie dusts herself off and beams right at Tori. "That blonde bimbo punched me!" She exclaims angrily, while pointing at her. 

Marah and Kapri were surprise at Tori's sudden outburst as they gave each other high fives. "Alright!" They cheered on. 

"That's gonna leave a mark." The pink head adds as the model slowly places a hand on her right cheek and pouts.

The security guards turn their heads to Tori. "Young lady, I'm afraid we're going to have to kick you out." 

"What? Wait." Hunter suddenly steps in. "You can't do that."

She blew the strands of curls in her hair and shrugs. "I don't care. If I had a chance...I'd do it again!" Tori blurts out to Natalie with a wicked smirk. One of the guards grabs her arm as she immediately pulls away from their grip. "I can escort myself out, thank you very much!" 

"Tori..." Hunter calls out to her. 

She faces him and nods her head in dismay. "Just leave me alone." The blonde murmurs under her breath and then walks away. 

The people in the club all stared at Hunter remorsefully as the place came to a complete silence. Some were disgusted at him and Natalie for hurting the blonde. The security guards told everyone to go back to what they were doing and once again, people started dancing to the music. Natalie turns to Hunter and smiles. "How about another dance eh?" She asks. 

Hunter looks at her and sighs. "Do you have any idea what just happened?"

Natalie rolls her eyes. "Yeah! Your stuck up girlfriend just gave me a huge red mark on my face! See!" She reveals it. 

The dirty blonde tilts his head to the side. "Well...that. But we just did a repeat of what happened yesterday!" Hunter exclaims as he ran a hand through his hair worriedly. "Man, I got to go and find her."

"But--" 

Before Natalie could say anything, Hunter came running out of the club in a flash. This made her sigh as she stares at his direction and watches him disappear.  

-----------------------------------------------------------

Tori walked out of the club as she stood outside the cold for a few seconds. She looked around to see where she parked her van till she spotted it from the other side of the building. The blonde began heading towards it with her arms crossed to keep herself warm. It was a chilly night as the wind picks up and starts blowing her hair and the bottom of her skirt. Once Tori stood in front of the driver's side, she took out the key and inserts it in the lock. Before she opened it and goes in, the blonde felt a hand on her shoulder as she gasps in surprise and quickly turns around in a fighting stance. Blake's hands stood up as he takes a few steps back and stares at Tori in concern. She puts a hand to her chest and breathes in relief. "God, Blake. You scared me!" 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He apologizes right away. 

Tori looks at him and heaves another sigh. "It's okay." 

Blake stares down as he stuffs his hands into his pockets. "Look, if this is a bad time--" 

"No. No." She stops him from leaving as she cracks a little smile. "Please stay." 

Blake nods as he and Tori moved their way towards the bench nearby. They took a seat and remained in awkward silence. Hunter saw this as soon as he exits the club. He stood behind the building and looked their way. Blake stares at the shivering Tori from the corner of his eye as he suddenly takes off his jacket and puts it over Tori. She looks at him and smiles at his sincere kindness. "Thanks."

"No problem. It's quite cold out." 

The blonde chuckles. "I hear that." 

Hunter stares at the ground and sighs deeply as he went back inside the building. He then, stops and turns back around. No, the dirty blonde thought. She's my girlfriend. I have to talk to her. Hunter went ahead and began walking towards their direction.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that." Tori continues as she pursed her lips and thinks back at the incident that happened.  

Blake just shrugs. "It's okay, as long as you're alright." She sighs once she looks up and finds Hunter coming their way. Tori immediately presses her lips together and brushes her hair back. Blake saw this as he looks and smiles at his big brother. He slowly gets up and embraces him. "Hey, man." They did their little handshake, which made Tori smile in awed. "How's it going?" The DJ asks. 

Hunter smiles and then looks down at Tori. "Listen, I'll get back to you on that. You'll be coming over to my place later on tonight, right?" He asks, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. No doubt, bro." Blake nods his head. 

There was a sudden moment of silence as Tori faced the other way and Hunter, fidgeting with the inside of his pockets nervously. Blake eyes the two in suspicion as he slowly steps back farther from them. "Uh yeah, I should leave you two alone and get back inside." He says uncomfortably. "I'll see you two later." 

The blonde smiles. "Okay."

"Yeah. Later." Hunter waves off to him. He looks back at Tori and sighs. 

"Tor..." He says breathlessly as he took a seat next to her. The two watched on as Blake entered the building. Once he went inside behind the closed doors, she slowly made eye contact with him and listens. "What happened back there...it didn't mean anything." Hunter explains as Tori rolls her eyes. 

"Oh? You saw another image me and suddenly start kissing Natalie?" She asks sarcastically. 

He looks down. "Uh...no." 

"Gee, I thought so." Tori looks at him and nods her head in dismay. "I can't believe you would do this me, right in my face too!" She exclaims angrily. "You didn't even bother to pull back!"

"It was an accident. The kiss wasn't meant to happen!" 

"And you expect me to believe that?" Tori asks with her arms crossed. 

"What? I'm serious." 

"You know, Hunter...say whatever you want, but you were all over her with that kiss." She says with her brow raised. "And you have no idea how much it hurts.

"Tori..." He says, putting a hand on her lap. "Please don't do this."

 She closes her eyes and sighs. "What are you doing out here anyway? You'll be keeping Natalie waiting."

"Tori!" He retorts in frustration. She looks away and rubs the back of her neck. "I'm sorry, but this is crazy!" The dirty blonde continues. "We never fought like this before." 

She places her hands on her hips while getting up. "Well maybe it's telling us we need some time apart from each other." Tori blurts out unexpectedly as Hunter gazed on her in surprise. 

"You're kidding right?"

She just shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe."

Hunter suddenly moves in closer to her. "Tor, I'm sorry. I know that's not gonna cut it, but you have to believe how sorry I am." The dirty blonde took her by the hand and stares right into her eyes seriously. "What do you want me to do? I'll do anything." He asks with a gleaming spark in his eyes. "Because being apart from you is the last thing I want in this world and I don't want to lose you ever."

Tori pursed her lips and sighs. "I don't want to lose you either, but I can't stand seeing Natalie all over you like this!" She adds angrily. "She's still onto you and she won't give up until she gets what she wants. And that scares me because she wants you, Hunter. Natalie is still in love with you."

"But I love you and that is more important to me than anything else." He says with a smile. "Trust me, Tori. I love you." 

She looks at him and pursed her lips. "I love you too, Hunter...but who knows..." The blonde trails off. "Who knows when you'll start falling for her again."

"Tori, there's no one else in the world that I would want to spend the rest of my life with, but you." He says reassuringly, while caressing her face. "Believe that."

The seriousness of his voice and the words that came out made Tori feel more at ease. She has never seen Hunter in an emotional state where he would sell his heart and soul out completely just for her to forgive him. He really loves me, she thought as Hunter kissed her forehead. The two moved their heads back and faced each other in silence. 

"You know, you're lucky that I love you too much to even let you go." Tori stated with a chuckle as he smirks and wrapped his arms around her. Boy, am I lucky to have her or what, he thought embracing her warmly. Hunter slowly leans forward for a kiss as she suddenly moves back away from his cute face. This made him feel puzzled as he stares at his girlfriend weirdly. 

"What?" He asks. "I don't get a kiss?"

She glares at him and laughs. "Don't think I'm going to kiss you with those filthy lips of yours." 

"Aw, man." Hunter smiles and then frowns at the comment. Tori giggles as the two made up and shared a hug instead.


	17. Losing Trust

**"Losing Trust"**

The next morning, Hunter woke up with his arms around Tori. Her head was placed on his bare chest with her arms wrapped around his body. They were covered in his bed sheets as he watches his girl sleep in peace. He remembered coming back with Tori that night to his apartment and surprised her with a special dinner he planned to make up the one he missed the night before. Hunter could never forget the priceless look that plastered on her face when they entered the apartment with the room dimmed and the candles lit. After dinner, the two made their way to his room and fed each other dessert of strawberries dipped in chocolate and whip cream. During their romantic night together, no one was home, which gave them the freedom to be extremely affectionate. One thing led to another as they slowly move their way to his bed and began experiencing their first time together. Hunter smiled, for it was a treasured night that he will never forget. They made love and it was a moment that he has been saving and hoping for. Of course, he'd only do it when Tori was ready...and if they were both ready. Last night was their night as Tori gave herself up to Hunter and did whatever that satisfies them both. It was a night of great pleasures and their true love for one another. 

Hunter slowly moves his arm to keep Tori from waking up as he puts on his crimson boxers from underneath the sheets. He gets up from bed and kisses her soft skin before heading out to the bathroom. On his way down the hall he bumped into Dustin, who was grabbing a cup of coffee from the kitchen. "Hey." He greets him as the goofball looked past him and headed towards his own room without a response. Hunter stares at him in curiosity as he shrugs and went inside to wash up. Moments later, Tori woke up alone in bed as she gets up to put some clothes on that she brought with her last night. She looked at her watch, and was nearly late to teach class at the Wind Ninja Academy. Tori had a lesson plan prepared and everything as she quickly put her hair up and add a touch of gloss to her lips. While putting on her shoes, she took one last look on the mirror and sneakily made it out to the apartment without distractions. As soon as Tori went out, she found Blake standing on the balcony nearby, overlooking the view from the apartment. He turns around once he heard the door shut and smiled at the blonde. 

"Morning." He says warmly. 

Tori smiles back. "Morning to you too." 

"You leaving already?" Blake asks while crossing his arms. 

"Yeah. I have classes to teach and Sensei won't be happy when I arrive late." 

He nods. "Alright. I'll catch you later then?" 

"You bet on it." She winks as she heads over to her van. Blake smiles at her direction and sighs. 

--------------------------------------------------------------

Once Hunter took a quick shower and got dressed, he entered his room and found Tori nowhere in sight. What the? He thought as he began looking around in his apartment. Hunter scratches his head as he goes to Dustin. "Hey." He knocks on his door as the goofball slowly looks up. "Have you seen Tori?" 

He shrugs and continued playing a motor cross racing game on his computer. "She probably left for class."

"Oh." Hunter frowns while pursing his lips. "Okay. Thanks, man." 

"Whatever." He grunts. 

The dirty blonde wrinkles his forehead. "Dude, are you okay?" He asks. "You're acting...different." 

"I'm fine." Dustin nods reassuringly. "I'm just confused." 

"About what?" 

"Oh I don't know." He shrugs. "About your love life."

Hunter lets out a chuckle. "What? Why?" 

Dustin turns to him and gives him a serious stare. "You know, you're lucky that you got away with kissing another girl for the second time, but if I was Tori I would have dumped you right on the spot."

Hunter suddenly felt annoyed and aggravated as he rubs his face and looks at him. "Dustin, that kiss was never meant to happen. I swear it didn't." 

"Okay, fine. I just don't understand why you keep saying that when we all know you're going to end up kissing Natalie again with her seductive attempts anyway." 

The dirty blonde rolls his eyes. "Man, what's wrong with you? Why are you suddenly turning against me?" 

"I don't know. You tell me." Dustin says as he slowly gets up and faces him. "What's the deal with you and Natalie huh?" 

Hunter looks at him right in the eye with a straight face. "Nothing is going on." 

 "Sure." The goofball chuckles sarcastically. "Dude, I saw what was behind that kiss and it definitely meant something. Maybe you should think that over before hurting Tori again." He brushes his shoulder against Hunter while passing by him towards the door.

"Man, you're crazy. I thought you were by best friend." Hunter retorts. "I mean, you've supported me and Tori for so long. And now you're giving up on us. What's up with that?" 

Dustin turns back around and shrugs. "I don't know." He sighs under his breath. "I just don't think I can trust you with Tori anymore, nor could I see why you deserve her." 

Hunter looks down and suddenly felt betrayed by his words. They stood in the opposite sides of the room in silence as Dustin excuses himself. "I'm going to meet up with Shane. Later." He says, leaving the room. 

Once he left, the dirty blonde punches the wall angrily, leaving a red mark behind. Hunter looks at it and began shaking his fist. "Ahh." He grunts in pain as he stares at his bloody knockles. Hunter quickly grabs a towel from the bathroom and wrapped it around his hand. He went to his room and sat on his bed, thinking. Not only did he nearly lost Tori the second time, but he suddenly lost Dustin's trust...and was on the verge of losing his friendship with him. He closes his eyes as mixed emotions came piling in and confused thoughts came crumbling his mind. Oh how he now wishes he was living a dream. 

-----------------------------------------------------

**NOTE: **Hunter still has Tori. But will his mistakes ruin Dustin's friendship and trust? Stay tune for the next chapter, and don't forget to leave reviews/comments!


	18. Scandalous

**"Scandelous"**

It's been a chaotic month as Hunter and Tori managed to celebrate their 7 month anniversary at the beach together without any complications. They had a nice picnic and spent most of their time walking around, eating, swimming, and Hunter learning how to surf. It's been a crazy few weeks for him as he become even more distant towards Dustin. He was surprise of how serious Dustin was during their little talk. Hunter was use to seeing him as the airhead and all about fun. Hunter would only get a hi and bye from him whenever they crossed paths and met up with the others. Most of the time he would feel akward being around him, but it didn't bother the goofball too much at all. Dustin was great at covering it up and pretending things were cool as usual. The others don't seem to notice, except for their former roommate Blake that is. It was the quietness that made it all obvious to him during his stay in Blue Bay Harbor of their apartment. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he was going to find out sooner or later if one of them happens to open up. As for Natalie, she was busy doing photo shoots for the Sports Illustrated cover. The gang hasn't seen her since the night they left the club. This gave Tori less things to worry about. 

The morning after, Hunter arrived at Storm Chargers once he dropped Tori off at the Wind Ninja Academy. People outside were whispering among themselves while he got off his truck. They were exchanging quizzical stares as if a familiar Hollywood star came walking by. He felt uncomfortable for being in the center of attention, but he just ignored their appearance and continued walking. As soon as he entered the store, Kelly came walking towards him with an evil eye. This made him feel nervous as she gestures him to come forth towards the customer service counter. Hunter gulps and presses his lips together as he slowly made his way over there. He had no idea why he felt nervous, but it was her look that terrified him. "Hey, Kel." He smiles while leaning against the counter table. The dirty blonde then frowns at the wicked glare his boss was giving him all of a sudden. "W-Why are you looking at me like that?" He wonders. 

Kelly nods her head in dismay as she took something out from underneath. She looks up at Hunter and placed an _Us Magazine _on the counter. "What the hell is that?" She questions him with her arms crossed. 

He wrinkles his forehead as he looks down and stares at the cover wide-eyed. Hunter quickly picks it up and examines it real carefully. A picture of him and Natalie kissing at the beach was on the front cover that read: _Model Reunites With Her High School Sweetheart? _Hunter couldn't believe what he was seeing as he rubs his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. But unfortunately, it was real. "Oh my God!" He gasps with his eyes glued to the front cover. "W-Wha...h-how...OH MY GOD!" Hunter was completely speechless. He stares at Kelly in disbelief.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on or just stand there and act surprise?" She asks with her hands placed on her hips. 

The dirty blonde was too shock to explain everything to her as he immediately flip the pages to the article. Once he turned to the page, there were more pictures of them together in the beach and images of them kissing. He skimmed through the page and began reading parts of it:

_Swimsuit model, Natalie Jordan, 22, was spotted at the beach of Blue Bay Harbor with former boyfriend, Hunter Bradley, 23. The couple goes way back during high school of their senior prom."I was completely in love with him."Jordan says in an interview with Diane Sawyer a few months ago. "We had our ups and downs, but I try not to think about it too much since it was only high school. But then again, he made me happy and no guy was able to do that." Rumor calls it that the break up resulted in Jordan's involvement with Hunter's younger brother, Blake Bradley, 22, pro motor cross rider of Factory Blue. Both brothers were adopted. After the break up, the young model graduated from high school and pursued life in modeling. After a few years of appearing in lingerie and swimwear ads such as Guess, Victoria Secret, and Calvin Klein, Jordan became the talk of the runway and received a contract to these lines, including Sports Illustrated. "I'm having a total blast!" Jordan informed. "Being single helps me focus more on my career, which is very important to me along with my friends and family. Plus, I don't get the chance to go out as often to find myself a boyfriend. [laughs] That's how busy I am nowadays." Hunter seem to not slow her down when the couple bumped into each other in Blue Bay Harbor a month ago. "Jordan and Bradley looked very happy together." Says an observer. "She made the first move and he basically followed her lead. It was cute." _

Hunter couldn't stand reading anymore of the material as he stopped and slowly closes the magazine. He rubs his eyes and scratches the back of his head in frustration. Great, he thought. Now I'm in front of magazine covers. Could life just get any worse? Kelly pursed her lips. "Look, I don't know what's the deal between you and Natalie, but you have to be careful when seen in public, especially with her." She tells him. 

"Kel, it's not what you think."

She nods. "I know you would never hurt Tori. Just be careful. It's gonna get crazy out there." His boss adds with a chuckle. 

Momentarily, Shane came running in Storm Chargers excitedly, holding up the exact same magazine. He looks around and grins as soon as he spotted Hunter from across the room. This made the dirty blonde sigh as he watches his skater friend run towards him. "Oh my God!" He splutters out exaggeratedly. "You're famous!" 

Kelly rolls her eyes. "See. I proved my point." She murmurs while walking away.

Hunter stares at him weirdly. "What?" Shane shows him the magazine as the dirty blonde grunts in annoyance. "Yeah, I know. I've seen it."

"Dude, you have to sign it." He asks, handing him a pen. 

"What?" The dirty blonde lets out a laugh. "You're kidding right? Why?"

Shane pats him on the back. "Because from years to come, it'll be worth something." 

Hunter laughs and nods his head in dismay at such absurdness. At the same time, he felt upset for being watched and have his love life posted in public for everyone else to see. But this was just the beginning. 

------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, Hunter got out from work and picked up Tori along the way before heading to the apartment. Cam, Kapri, Marah, and Shane were all going to the apartment to crash. As soon as the couple arrived, they found the others on the couch, watching tv. "Hey, guys." Hunter and Tori walks in while closing the door behind. They turned around and smile. 

"Hey!" The group greets them in unison. Marah and Dustin moved to the side of the bigger couch to leave room for Hunter and Tori to sit. Blake glances over at the couple and looks down with a sigh. 

"So what's happening tonight?" Tori asks while Hunter puts an arm around her. 

"Well, we're having pizza that's for sure." Dustin replies excitedly. 

"Yeah." Shane smirks. "Then video games and more video games!" 

The guys were thrilled about that.

Marah and Kapri rolled their eyes. "This is more of a guy's night out than all of us hanging." The goofball's girlfriend stated with a pout. 

"I agree." The pink head adds.

Dustin looks at Marah and smiles. "Oh come on. You can play along." 

"Yeah." Tori nudges her shoulder. "It'll be fun." 

Shane suddenly blurts out laughing. "Yeah. We can just play easy on you ladies. No big deal. Unless, you all want to play hair and make up." The guys began snickering silently as the ladies glare evilly at them.

The blonde slowly moves her head and beams right at Hunter. He shuts up and smiles. "Uh I love you?" He plasters an innocent look. 

Tori began impersonating him sarcastically. "You know, just because we're girls doesn't mean you guys have to play easy on us." She stated. 

"Yeah." Marah and Kapri said in unison. "Bring it on."

"Hold up. Hold up." Shane clears out his throat with a smirk. "Is that a challenge?" He questions the blonde with his arms crossed. 

Tori just shrugs. "Your cockiness don't scare me yah know. In fact, I think you just want to play easy on us so you guys don't have to worry about us girls beating you when it comes to the real playing." 

Dustin, Blake, Hunter, and Shane all exchange looks for a moment of silence and burst out laughing at her. Cam just rolled his eyes with the ladies. "You hear that?" Shane nudges Hunter's shoulder. "You're girlfriend is asking for a challenge." 

He too chuckles. "I hear that, dude. It's gonna be some challenge." The dirty blonde says in sarcasm. 

"Well, what are you guys waiting for?" Tori asks while getting up. 

Dustin leaned towards Hunter and whispers. "She's serious, dude." The dirty blonde smiled at the thought of Dustin somewhat interacting with him. "I'm so gonna laugh when you lose, but trust me, man. You wont." He winks.

"Don't be surprise too when you get beat, Dustin." The blonde overheard their little conversation as he looks up and made a face. 

Shane rubs his hands together anxiously. "Alright, let's do this!"  


	19. Fallen Spotlight

**"Fallen Spotlight" **

Moments later...

Shane, Dustin, Blake, and Hunter had their eyes glued on the television screen while Tori, Kapri, and Marah did a little victory dance in front of them. Cam just watched on in amusement with his cousins, enjoying the entertainment. The blonde beaten the guys in a motor cross racing game and creamed Shane in Tony Hawk Pro-Skater 2004, receiving the most points and setting off a new record under high scores. The guys couldn't believe it as their jaws dropped to the floor. 

"This is so wrong." Blake dozed off in surprise.

His big brother nods. "I hear that." 

Shane was completely stunned himself. "W-What and h-how??" He began stuttering as he looks up at Tori. 

She giggles and sticks her tongue out. "It's called having some skills, dofus." Tori threw a couch pillow at him. 

Marah chuckles. "This whole guy's night out thing is actually fun." 

"Yeah! We should do this again!" The pink head squeals in laughter. Her hideous laugh made the others chuckle. 

"Uh yeah, but with you girls out of it." Dustin smiles wide at her. 

"Aww..." Tori pursed her lips. "What a shame." She tilts her head down and snickers silently with the girls. 

After a few moments of being humiliated, the guys were thankfully relieved once the doorbell rang. Hunter immediately rises up from the floor to get it. 

"That must be the pizza dude." Dustin informs them. 

"Oh stop trying to change the subject." Tori blurts out. The goofball evilly glares at her. 

Hunter made his way to the door as he went ahead and opens it. There stood the pizza guy with 4 boxes delivered. "Alright." He smiles while taking the pizza boxes from him. The guy stood in front of the dirty blonde with a curious stare. 

"You..." He points to him. "Hunter Bradley right?" 

Hunter began to feel freaked out. "Uh yeah. How did you know?" He raises an eyebrow. 

"Oh man! You're the guy that dated hot Natalie Jordan! Am I right?!" The pizza guy pats him on the back. Hunter continues to stare at him weirdly. "Oh my God. What do you know? IT IS! I can't believe I'm standing in front of her boyfriend!" He chuckles excitedly. "You have no idea how many of my guy friends are jealous you! They literally want to kick your ass!"

Hunter forced a smile. "Well, thanks for the pizza." He hands him the money. "Keep the change." 

"Oh thanks, man." He stuffs the money into his pockets. "Hey, just wondering are you and Natalie getting back together? Is she in there right now?" The guy goes on his tiptoes to look over him. 

This is crazy, Hunter thought. "Alright, thanks for the pizza. Night." The dirty blonde slowly closes the door and sighs heavily in annoyance. 

"What was that all about?" Cam comes in from behind as he helped him carry the pizza boxes to the living room. Hunter just shrugs it off. "Oh I see." The computer wiz suddenly senses it. "The guy recognized you, huh?"

He sighs. "You know about it?"

"Well it's posted all over the Internet." 

"Great."

They walked in the living room and found the guys putting away the games. "Let's bag it for today and watch some tv." Shane suggested as they all nodded. 

"Alright! Pizza!" Dustin immediately jumped off the couch as soon as Hunter and Cam walk in and place the boxes on the coffee table. Everyone gathered around. "We're gonna need some plates, cups, and napkins." 

"I'll get the drinks." Blake insists while heading to the kitchen.

"Cool, I'll help you." Tori gets up and follows him. 

-----------------------------------------------

_"Alright. Let's see..." Tori began searching the cabinets for disposable plates and cups as Blake took out drinks from the fridge. "Hmm...where could he have put them?" _

_"Here. Check the bottom cabinets." He says while getting ice from the freezer. _

_Tori knelts down and finds them on one of the shelves. "Oh yay. Here there are." She gets up and places them on the counter. The blonde looks up at Blake and smiles. _

_The Factor Blue rider couldn't take it anymore. Blake was drawn to Tori's beautiful features and her killer smile that he wasn't going to just stand there and look at her. He wanted to hold her and kiss her as if she was his. He's been wanting to do that ever since he first arrived and laid eyes on her at the club, but he couldn't. Everything was suddenly in the way. But at the moment, Blake didn't care nor did he have in mind that she now belonged to his brother. He couldn't stand how happy and deeply in love they were. He had the sudden urge to make a move.   
  
_

_"Tori..." He comes standing close to her as the blonde feels his anxious breathing.  _

_She stares at him quizzically. "Yeah?" _

_Blake stares at her for a few moments as he slowly places a hand on one side of her cheek and began stroking her hair with the other. Tori began to feel nervous as he slowly pulls her head toward his. "Blake we shouldn't--" She trembles as he puts a finger on her lips. "Shh..." The two met lips and shared a sweet kiss._

"Blake?" Tori questions while waving a hand in front of him. "Hello???" She snap her fingers and chuckles. Blake shook his head and came back to reality. "You alright?" The blonde asks in concern while brushing her hair back. 

"Huh? Oh yeah." He scratches the back of his head. "Why?"

"Well you've been grinning at me for quite awhile." Tori replies with a chuckle. "You sure you're alright?"

"Oh...umm...yeah." Blake stutters nervously. "I was just thinking." He looks away and blushes. 

"Thinking?"

"Yeah. About you." He admits, while stuffing his hands into his pockets. "You're umm...very beautiful, Tor. Even more beautiful than the last time I saw you." He bit his lip and shuts his eyes. God, you're such an idiot, Blake. He thought in stupidity. I should have not said that. But I can't help it. She's too beautiful! No. He shook his head. She's your brother's girlfriend. You can't have feelings for her! BLAH! 

Blake was starting to get a headache. 

Tori looks away and smiles in pleased embarrassment. "Gee. That's very sweet. Thank you." She replies while glancing away from meeting his eyes. Tori felt flattered, but at the same time confused. Why would he be thinking about me? She wonders as the two stood in awkward silence. 

Great. She probably thinks I still have feelings for her. Blake thought while standing in front of the blonde. But I do! I think. Oh God, this is bad...

"So...did the owner of the club hired you?" Tori asks to break the silence. 

He looks up and nods. "Yeah, but only when I'm available. I'll be going back to Factor Blue in a few weeks from now, so it's basically just a part time gig." 

She smiles while rubbing her stomach soothingly. "Cool." Tori looks away to hide the pain she was enduring inside her body.

He chuckles at what the blonde was doing. "You must be hungry."

"HEY TURN THAT UP!!" They heard Shane yelling from the other room as the two jumped up in disclosure. "I want to see that!"

"What?! No! Turn it off!" Hunter argues back. 

Tori looks at Blake and shrugs. "I wonder what they're up to." They grabbed the things from the kitchen and barged out of the room. 

----------------------------------------------

"Dude, what are you doing?" Hunter asked once he turned off the tv.

Shane picks up the remote control hidden from under the couch and turns it back on. "You're on television, man." 

The dirty blonde scratches his head. "Dude, it's just a picture of me!"

"Exactly. But live." He adds with a smirk. "Now move!"

Hunter rolls his eyes and granted his wish.

Tori and Blake suddenly walks in as all heads were up. "So what's going on?" The blonde asks with a curious stare. 

A woman reporter appeared on the black screen as everyone in the room watched on. Shane immediately turns it up.

_Live in Blue Bay Harbor is Naomi Kim. _

_Thank you Barbara. Well, it was just a few weeks ago when 22-year-old model, Natalie Jordan and former boyfriend, Hunter Bradley age 23, were caught together at the beaches of Blue Bay Harbor in this exact area behind me. A photo of Natalie and Hunter kissing is right below the screen, which was taken by an observer who recognized the model. No answers yet in whether the duo are officially a couple. Back to you, Barbara. _

_Thank you. _

Dustin grabs the remote control from Shane and turns it off as Tori stares at the screen blankly. "Oh my God..." Was all she could say. She slowly turns to Hunter in shock. "You're famous now?

He lets out a faint chuckle and sighs. "Uhh...I know. Crazy huh?" He had no idea how to respond to that.

Tori's eyes began to wander as she looks up with her eyes behind her lids. "Yeah." The blonde grunts in pain as she held onto her stomach. 

"Sweetie, you okay?" Kapri notices the blonde's nauseous look. 

Tori placed a hand on her forehead and nods. "Yeah. Just great." She situates the disposable plates and cups onto the coffee table. The blonde, then, rises up and stumbles. 

"Whoa, now. You alright?" Hunter asks in concern as he positions his hands on her shoulders. 

"Just fine." Tori looks at him with a weak smile as her helpless body suddenly faints into his arms. Kapri and Marah gasps. 

"Oh God..." Hunter quickly catches her and lays her body down on the floor. He stares down at the unconscious Tori worriedly. "Tor, wake up!" He cries, shaking her. "No!" 


	20. Need Of Answers

**"Need Of Answers"**

"Man, what's taking her so long?" Hunter finally takes a seat on the couch next to Dustin after pacing back and forth nervously in the living room. Shane, Cam, Kapri, and Marah were sitting patiently and waiting for Tori to come out from the bathroom. They've been waiting for nearly an hour or so as Hunter began brushing his hair back in frustration. Dustin pursed his lips as he places a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay." He says with a small smile.

The dirty blonde stares at him seriously. "Dude, it's not." Hunter retorts with a sarcastic chuckle. "Tori just fainted in my living room floor, she's been in the bathroom for almost 75 minutes, and I don't even know what's happening to her." He continues. "That's not normal, dude." 

"Well, she's a girl. What do you expect really?" Kapri blurts out. 

Shane looks at her. "Tori is not like you guys. No offense or anything."

"Yeah." Dustin nods. "It takes her like 10 minutes to get ready and she still looks good. But with you guys...it's takes a lifetime."

"And you don't look as good." Shane adds jokingly as Kapri smacks him on the back. "Ow!" He immediately moves away from the pink head, holding his hit shoulder. "I was kidding! You two are beautiful." 

Hunter stares at his watch and began to go crazy. He couldn't take anymore of the waiting. "What if something is really wrong with her? I mean, we should be taking her to the hospital or something." 

"I don't think her condition is anything serious." Cam replies quite reassuringly. "She's probably in shock." 

"What? Seeing me on TV?" Hunter questions. 

The computer wiz shrugs. "Maybe. We're not sure of that yet." 

He looks down and sighs. "Great. But what about all the vomiting?"

"It could be a sudden reaction." He suggested. "Or she just felt sick to her stomach. 

"Listen." Dustin rises up from the couch. "It's getting really late and you guys look worked!" 

Hunter nods, looking at them. "Yeah. You can leave anytime yah know. We got this." 

"No way." Shane nods his head in dismay. "I'm not going anywhere until I know Tori is alright." 

"Yeah. Me too." Cam adds as Marah and Kapri agreed to stay as well. 

----------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, as the others were waiting, Blake went chilling in Dustin's room to be alone, which used to be his. He found himself lying on the goofball's bed and staring at the ceiling. The image of Tori fainting repeated all over again in his head. He was terrified and motionless during the scene as he closes his eyes and thinks back on such a horrid moment. 

_"No!!" Hunter yells out as he continues to shake the fainted Tori. "Please!!!" He held his girlfriend's head close to him as Dustin immediately rushes to the kitchen to get a bucket of water. Cam and Blake knelt down beside Tori as Marah and kapri stood behind them worriedly. "She's still breathing!" Hunter felt her pulse and her weak breathing. Dustin rushed in the room as everyone stood back. He tilts the bucket upside down as water came falling down on Tori's face. The blonde quickly wakes up and gasps for air. Everyone sighed in relief. "Thank God! Tor, are you alright?" Hunter asks as she began coughing uncontrollably. The dirty blonde stares at her in concern as he sooths her back. Tori immediately took the bucket from the goofball and began throwing up. _

_"Oh, man." Shane looks away in disgust. _

_Dustin, too, began to feel sick. "Ugh. What did you eat?" He covers his mouth. _

_Tori suddenly gets up with the bucket and headed towards the bathroom. Hunter attempts to go after her, but stopped once he heard more puking from the blonde that echoed in everyone's ear. _

Blake shook his head and slowly opens his eyes. I wonder if she came out yet, he thought while getting up from bed and stretching. He reached for the door and opens it. During a walk down the hall, the bathroom door suddenly opens. Blake wrinkles his forehead as Tori came walking out with a towel wrapped around her and water trickling down her face and her fit body. This brought the pro-motor cross rider at a loss for words as Tori came walking towards him. 

"Hey." She smiles. 

Blake stares blankly at her. She seems fine, he thought, VERY FINE. He shook his head and smiles back at her. "Hey. You feeling better?"

She nods. "I better go change." 

"Oh. Yeah." He scratches his head while stepping aside for Tori to pass by. Blake turns around and watches Tori enter Hunter's room and shuts the door behind. "Whew." He wipes the sweat on his forehead while heading to the living room to join the others. "This is so not cool."

------------------------------------------------

Moments later, 

Dustin was dealing out cards as Shane and Cam persuaded Hunter to get in the game. After seconds of begging, the dirty blonde gave up and decided to play. This would keep him and everyone in the room from all the stress. Blake and the girls watched on curiously as they continue to wait for Tori. 

"Hmm..." Hunter raised an eyebrow. "I'll stay." He places his cards upside down on the table. 

Dustin looks over at the grinning Cam. "Me too." 

"Shane?" He turns to the skater boy. 

He stares at his cards carefully. "Hit me." 

"Okay." Dustin suddenly punched him on the shoulder like he told him to. Shane grunts in pain as he stares evilly at the airhead. "What? You told me to hit you."

"Not intentionally, Dustin!" He says with his teeth clenched together. "You're supposed to give me a card. Not exactly HIT ME!"

He looks away in guilt. "Opps. Forgot. I don't deal, man." 

Shane just rolls his eyes as Dustin gave him a card. He looks over it and smirks. "Alright. I'll stay." 

Dustin takes a small peak at his cards and smiles. "Okay. Show all cards." 

They flipped their hand and glance through what everyone got. Hunter got 18, Shane with 19, and Cam with 20. They looked over at Dustin who got 21. "Alright!" He grins. "I win!" The losers smacked their cards on the table. "I say with play again, but with money." He says sticking his tongue out. The three immediately backed out as they got up and took a seat on the couch. Momentarily, Tori came walking in the living room all dressed up. Everyone in the room turned around.  

"Oh my God. FINALLY!" Marah blurts out while she and Kapri approach her. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

The blonde stares at them wierdly and chuckles. "Guys, I'm fine. I aint dead." She replies in annoyance while taking a seat on the couch next to Hunter. He closes his eyes while Tori kissed him on the forehead. She moves back and smiles. 

"You look tired." She observes the bags underneath his eyes. Tori began stroking his hair. 

He sighs while taking her hand. "Are you sure you're alright?" Hunter asks again to make sure. 

Tori rolls her eyes. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just disgusted to see the world so nosy nowadays."

Hunter pursed his lips as the couple touched heads. 

"Okay. Now that we know you're all alright. We should be heading home now." Shane suggested. 

"Good idea." Kapri yawns. 

The surfer chick rises up herself. "I didn't mean to worry you guys." 

"Oh. Don't worry about it." Blake smiles. "It matters that you're okay now." The others nodded in agreement.

She smiles back at them. "Thanks. Well, I should be heading home too. It's getting late and I need to rest."

"Here. I'll take you home." Hunter insists as he began digging through his pockets for the keys. 

Moments later, they all exchange hugs and left. Blake and Dustin stayed behind. 

------------------------------------------------

While Blake and Dustin were cleaning up the apartment, the goofball had the urge to pop the question about Tori. He went over to help the Factor Blue rider with clearing out the coffee table. While doing so, Dustin suddenly gestures him to stop and sit down. Blake stares at him weirdly for a moment but followed his lead. Dustin, too, took a sit next to him while opening the pizza box. He offered Blake some as the two began eating the remains left. "Dude, just wondering..." Dustin starts off while chewing. "Do you still have feelings for Tori?"

Blake immediately gulps down on his pizza and looks over at him. "Tori?" He chuckles quite nervously. "No way!" Dustin gave him a serious impression. Blake slumps his shoulders down and sighs. "Okay, maybe a little. But is it that obvious?" 

He shrugs. "Maybe. It's just a thought."

"Can I ask you a question?" Blake suddenly asks. 

"Sure." 

"What's up with you and Hunter?" 

Dustin looks away and pursed his lips. "Nothing."

"Liar." Blake blurts out. 

"Okay. Okay. I'm upset." He admits. "But I'm slowly getting over it..."

"Why? What did he do?"

Dustin looks at him. "What else? Natalie." 

He nods. "Ohh...I see." 

"What did you two see in her anyway? She's nothing but a wicked witch." The goofball retorts coldly. 

"Whoa now." Blake chuckles. "She's really not."

"Maybe in high school." 

"But seriously though. Once you get to know her good side, it's a whole different story. Natalie can be--" He pauses for a brief moment. "She can be jealous sometimes. In this case, she still has her heart on Hunter." 

"Are you jealous?" Dustin questions him. 

Blake presses his lips together and sighs. "Yes."


	21. A Little Passion

**NOTE: **Thanks again to those who have been sending in reviews and sticking by me with this story since day one! I really appreciate it and I hope you continue enjoying this fic till its very end! [Which is near]. Anyway, ENJOY the next few chapters and don't get too surprise now…^_^ 

"A Little Passion" 

The next morning came by as Hunter find himself lying on the couch of Tori's house with a light blue blanket over him. He stood up and slowly rubs his eyes. I must've fell asleep while watching TV, the dirty blonde thought. He looked at the clock that read 10:15. Hunter quickly grabs the remote by his side and turns on the TV. "The X-Games are on." He says excitedly. Once Hunter began switching channels, he came by to one in particular that showed a picture of what seems to look like Tori. He immediately turned back to it.

_Barbara over here coming to you live in Blue Bay Harbor. The building that you see behind me is the club called Glowing Hot Spot that just opened recently, not too long ago. A witness spotted Natalie Jordan and Hunter Bradley together, along with a few other friends, including Bradley's younger brother, Blake, who played as a DJ in the club. Talk about coincidence. _

"No way..." Hunter mumbles under his breath as he turns the volume up. 

_We are told that Bradley is currently dating 21 year old, Tori Hanson for 7 months now, who appeared in the club as well. Tori is a residence here in Blue Bay Harbor and met Hunter just about 2 years ago. "They were holding each other, dancing fairly close, and having what seems to be a great time." A witness observes. "Natalie seems a bit jealous, but was able to steal a dance from him later on. Tori didn't see this coming until she caught them kissing across the dance floor. That's when things start getting nasty." A fight broke loose as security guards were forced to separate the two. "Tori made the first punch while Natalie was completely defenseless. Hanson was forced to leave the club." Many fans are ranting and curious about this mysterious love triangle, although many are rooting for the young model. "You can tell Natalie is still in love with him." Observes a bartender of the club. "When it's the three of them at the bar, you can just feel the tension rising." As of this, no news yet on the couple, but check out the new issue of Sports Illustrated with Jordan on the front cover. We'll keep you live and updated. Back to you at the studio._

Hunter turns off the TV and yawns. He couldn't believe they were still going about on his relationships, and now Tori is involved. He rubs his eyes in frustration as he turns around and finds Tori standing behind the couch. She looked completely stunned as she slowly made eye contact with Hunter. "How long have you been standing there?" He asks while pulling her over into the couch next to him. 

Tori laughs and giggles as she made her way on top of him. "Long enough." She sat next to Hunter as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. She began nibbling on her fingers, thinking. "People are supporting you and Natalie." The blonde adds with a sigh. "I'm just a nobody."

He pulled her in closer for a kiss. "Not true." 

"Didn't you just see the news?" Tori chuckles as she pulls away. "I'd be wondering why you would be dating some unknown surfer chick instead of a famous hot model." 

Hunter tilts his head back and groans. "Tor, didn't we just go over this? I don't care how famous Natalie is. I love you and only you. Okay?" Tori pursed her lips and nods. "Good." He smiles while slowly getting up. "I'm going to make us some breakfast." 

"Actually," The blonde stops him, "I'm not hungry." 

Hunter wrinkles his forehead. "Not hungry? But you didn't even eat last night." 

"I know. I'm just not hungry." She replies with a shrug. "Maybe I'll get hungry later, but not right now."

"Fine. But I am." He chuckles while planting a kiss on her head before heading to the kitchen. "Be back later." 

"Okay." Tori smiles as she made herself comfortable on the couch. She grabs the remote control nearby and turns on the TV. 

_"Fox, don't leave me. Please." _

_The tall blonde stops and turns back to face the dark haired woman as tears persist to stream down her face. He closes the door in front of him and stays in the house. _

"Oh whoopee." The blonde cheers on sarcastically. "Soap operas." 

_"Teresa, you lied to me!" He retorts angrily while knocking down a lamp on the table. Teresa jumps up in alarm. _

"Oh dang." Tori turns up the volume. 

_"Why did you do it?" He cries all out of breath. "Why keep your pregnancy as a secret? Why keep it from me when that's my baby your carrying?!" Fox snaps back while staring down at her grown belly. Teresa slowly places a hand over it and shifts her eyes at him_

_"I wanted to protect you." _

_He releases a scornful laugh. "Protect me? From what?!" _

_"This one night, okay." She began sobbing uncontrollably. "You told me you weren't ready to have a child of your own. Did you remember that?" _

_Fox looks away and closes his eyes. "Teresa, I didn't mean it that way--"_

_"See! You even admit it!" She cries. "And plus, I didn't want this baby to interfere in your relationship with Whitney!" _

Tori's eyes began to shimmer in tears. 

_"Let's forget about me and Whitney for now." Fox says calmly. "This is the baby we're talking about. OUR baby. During your pregnancy I should have been there taking care of you and everything. I wanted to be a part of it if I'm going to be a father." _

"You got to be kidding me." Tori immediately turns around and finds Hunter across the living room with a plate and a glass of orange juice. She looks away and focuses on the TV. The dirty blonde chuckles as he made his way on the couch next to her. "Soap operas?" He questions in curiosity while placing the plate and glass of orange juice on the coffee table. "You're like Dustin. Since when did you start watching this garbage?" 

Tori turns to him with a glare. "I just started watching now, and for your information, it's not garbage." She smiles 

Hunter lets out a small laugh. "Okay whatever. You know...it's basically the same storyline." 

"How would you know?" She asks.

"Dustin watches this all the time." He chuckles. "I mean you have two people who are completely in love each other...they have sex...then a few months later...they broke up. One is alone and the other has fallen for someone else. Then the girl gets pregnant...and what do you know? The same old drama." Hunter explains as he began digging through is food. "It's pretty obvious." 

Tori was impressed. "Wow. You know your soap operas." 

"Yeah. It's ridiculous."

"Okay, but think about it." She continues. "You could actually learn something from it. I mean, put yourself in these people's shoes. How would you feel when you find out your the father of a pregnant woman?" 

Hunter just shrugs. "Honestly I wouldn't know. I actually don't want children till after marriage. Having a child at this age would drive me crazy, which is why I think these people are stupid." He points to the TV with a fork. 

Tori looks away and pursed her lips. 


	22. Out Of Love

**NOTE:** Hopefully I won't get hated on after this chapter. LOL. But please…ENJOY! 

**QUICK SUMMARY: **The couple becomes the center of attention as the world experience a shocking interview. 

**"Out Of Love" **

"The tides are ripping out there today." Hunter observes as he and Tori stood in front of the intense waters. It wasn't long ago when the couple arrived at the beach. The others would be arriving shortly later on that day. Meanwhile, Hunter was wearing only crimson trunks, and was completely shirtless. Tori has on a white tankini top with blue board shorts. She was getting ready to hit the water as she held a surfboard to her side. It was a beautiful sunny day as the dirty blonde looks over at his fine lady and smiles. "Are you sure you can handle it?" He asks, a bit concern with the high winds and fierce waves. 

Tori rolls her eyes at him for being so overprotective. But then again, it was quite sexy to her. "Hunter, I've done this my whole life. The waves are nothing compared to the pipe." 

"Ah...the pipe." He smirks. "It only comes in once a year right?" 

She nods. "Yup. Well, I gotta catch some waves." Tori pulls Hunter's head close to hers for a little kiss. "See you later." 

"Be careful." He says before pulling away from her hand. The dirty blonde stuffs his hands into his swimming trunks and looks on at Tori, laying face down on the surfboard and pedaling towards the current. 

"OH MY GOD!"  Hunter hears a woman squealing from behind as he turns around in slow motion. "That's him!" His eyes open wide at the mob of people, mainly reporters and cameramen, as they came running towards him. He tries running for it, but find himself in total shock. People came crowding around him as he stood there at a loss for words. "Hunter Bradley," A woman starts off. 

"Hunter over here!" Another reporter holds a microphone near his mouth. "Is it true? Are you dating Tori Hanson?"

"How did you two meet?"

"What happened to Natalie Jordan?" 

"Uhh..." Hunter's head began to jumble up with so many questions as flashing cameras continue to blind him. 

"What really happened at the Glowing Hot Spot?"

"Why did you kiss Natalie Jordan when you were with Tori at the time?"

"What was her reaction?" 

Reporters came shouting out various questions, and yet, it was impossible for him answer all of them at once. The dirty blonde started feeling agitated as he began to feel slightly dizzy. 

Hunter scratches the back of his neck. "One at a time please." 

"Over here!" Another woman reporter came pushing others out of the way. She fixed her hair a bit and smiles. Reporters came putting their microphones near him. She clears out her throat and begins. "Hunter, first and foremost, everyone wants to know, which of the two ladies are you really dating." She wonders as she points a tape recorder near his mouth. 

"Umm..." Hunter speaks through several mics nervously. "Okay. Just to get the record straight, I am currently with Tori. My life is devoted to her and no one else. The deal with Natalie and me...well you know how it is when you see your ex for the first time in a long time. Yes, we've kissed a few times, but there was nothing behind that kiss. I am in love with Tori and Tori alone. There's nothing going on between me and Natalie, for she is my past and Tori is my future." 

"Hunter, rumor calls it that Natalie's involvement with your younger brother, Blake was the cause of the break up. Is that true?" A man reporter asks. 

"It is not my place to answer that question. Sorry." The dirty blonde replies. "Now will you excuse me? I won't answer any more questions. Thank you." 

"Wait. Are there any future plans between you and Tori?" 

"What were Tori's thoughts about your involvement with Natalie?" 

"How do you resist?" 

"I'm sorry." Hunter struggles to get through the crowd as he slowly made it out safely. Once he freed himself from such chaos, he spotted Natalie, not too far from him, wearing a small bikini. He looks on in surprise as she takes off her shades and winks at the dirty blonde. The crowd saw this as they shoved Hunter out of their way and began running towards the model. His eyes remained fixed on the luxurious brown head. 

"It's Natalie!" They shouted. "Natalie over here! You look great!" 

She giggles as soon as the crowd made their way around her. 

"Congratulations for winning the front cover of Sports Illustrated!" 

"Oh my. Thank you." She smiles while waving to the camera. "I had a great time doing it!"

"Natalie, how do you feel about your ex's relationship with Tori Hanson?" One reporter asked. 

"Well..." The model starts off with a giggle. "I feel fine actually. No hard feelings. I wish both of them the best of luck!" 

"You say you're fine with it, but why attempt to seduce him and perhaps ruin his relationship with Tori?" Another asks. 

"I didn't know he had a girlfriend at the time." Natalie lies. "Who could blame a total party girl that just wants to have fun?" She smirks. Hunter rolls his eyes at such nonsense. 

"What was your reaction when Tori punched you on the night of the club?" 

Natalie pursed her lips at the question and shrugs. "I kissed her boyfriend. Who could blame her? I would've done the same thing." 

"Do you still have feelings for Hunter Bradley?" She opens her mouth and said nothing, for the question unexpectedly caught her throat. The crowd came to a complete silence as they wait for her answer in mere curiosity. Hunter too waits. 

"Of course she still has feelings for my boyfriend." A voice replies from behind.

They all turned around as all eyes were on Tori. Water came dripping down her body as she stuffs the surfboard in the sand, for it to stand up. She then crosses her arms and watches the mob of people shift their bodies towards her. Natalie looks on with an evil glare. 

"Tori!" They shouted out anxiously.

"Listen, I won't answer any questions. But I'll say this." She looks at the camera and begins speaking through the mic. "Natalie is nothing, but a two legged trash bag ho." The model opens her mouth in shock as Tori continues. "That's right, folks. The so-called innocent girl next door isn't as angelic as she says she is. Why? Well the truth is, once she laid her eyes on Hunter, she suddenly caught herself in his gaze and fell in love all over again, or so she says." Tori adds. "Then when she finds out that he was with me, Natalie decides to turn things around by being the trashy witch that she is!" 

"Excuse me?" Natalie jumps in with a scornful laugh. "What are you? Drunk?"

Tori looks up to think. "No, sweetie. I think it's you." 

She plasters a wicked smirk and shrugs. "If you say so. And since we're on the topic, last time I got a hang over was when I believe I found myself being in bed with your hot boyfriend."  

Tori chuckles sarcastically. "Oh? So is this your way to put yourself on the front cover of magazines by spreading so much of your lies? Get real." 

"He's good isn't he?" Natalie winks at the blonde. Hunter gulps nervously from behind the crowd. 

Meanwhile, Tori narrows her eyes suspiciously at the brown head. "You're not serious are you?" She asks in a grim tone. 

"Oh come on. Even ask Hunter himself. It was one hot...steamy, night." Natalie includes exaggeratedly with a finger in her mouth. 

The mob of people shifts their eyes back and forth between the ladies as they all listened carefully. 

"If this is your way to get back at me, give it up because it's not working!" Tori replies certainly with her arms crossed. 

"You're still not convinced?" She questions her. 

The blonde nods her head in dismay. "No"

"Fine, you can ask Hunter himself. He'll tell you. Hunter?!" The model calls up to him. Reporters and cameramen stepped aside to face the dirty blonde. He stares at Natalie and then at Tori nervously. "Tell your precious girlfriend what happened between you and me that one night." She tells him with a wink. 

Hunter nods his head in dismay. "Don't do this, Natalie. Please." 

"Oh come on." She gave him a little nudge. "The whole world deserves to know the truth, don't you think?" Natalie adds with an evil sneer. "And besides, this is your chance to come clean with Blondie over here." 

Tori stares at Hunter seriously, and waits for an answer. He looks away from her eyes as the crowd came to a complete silence. "Well? Tell them it's not true, Hunter." 

He slowly looks up at Tori and bit his lip. "I-I can e-explain..." He stammers nervously. 

The blonde stares at him in disbelief. "Oh my God..." She chocked on her words as she places a hand over her mouth. "It is true." 

Natalie giggles. "I rest my case." 

Reporters and cameramen were all surprise as they began talking among themselves. Hunter and Tori stood in front of each other in awkward silence. Natalie was enjoying the moment as she plasters a mischievous smile. This is so good, she thought. 

Tori crosses her arms. "How could you?" She asks in the verge of tears. "How could you lie to me like this?" 

Hunter didn't know where to begin. "Tori, it happened before we even got together, okay." 

"I don't care about all that!" The blonde cries out. Hunter slowly reaches out to console her as she moves away from his touch. "No." 

"Come on, Tor. Let's not do this right now." He begs of her.

"You know." She releases a scornful laugh. "I thought I was your first." Hunter looks down, as he gets ready to face a guilt trip. The blonde continues while fighting back her tears. "I seriously did. You even said it yourself, but all this time I wasn't. I gave myself to you, Hunter and I was never able to do that to anyone else. But you…" Tori trails off with a nod of disappointment. "You gave yourself to me, but unfortunately you were given to someone else and I just happened to come after." 

"Look, you'll always be my first." He explains seriously. "Natalie and I were drunk at the time! We weren't thinking! I experienced nothing with her. But with you," Hunter sighs. "It was love."

"Ugh!" The model gasps as she joins the argument. "Don't say it wasn't love, Hunter. It was meant to happen and you know it!" 

He turns to her. "Natalie, stop!"

"Argh! Just shut up! Both of you!" Tori snaps while covering her ears. "Please don't say it!" Hunter was worried and bothered to see his girlfriend in such an emotional state. He had no idea what to do, for every move he makes turns into anguish. "I'm seriously getting fed up with the word." She brushes her hair back in frustration. "There is no such thing as love." The blonde adds sullenly with her teeth clenched together.

"You don't mean that." 

"Yes I DO!" The blonde suddenly bursts out crying as she collapsed to the ground, drowning herself with tears. "You think love is suppose to make everything b-better." She sobs uncontrollably. "NO! It doesn't! It just hurts people!" Hunter gracefully knells down beside her for comfort. "No. Just go." She shoves him away.

"Tori, I'm not gonna leave you." He tells her. 

"Fine! Then I will." She gets up and faces him. Cameras kept their focused on the two as reporters stare at them remorsefully. Tori's eyes were swollen from all the tears as she gazed upon Hunter. She presses her lips together as more drops of tears came falling down her pretty face. She felt stupid and humiliated for blowing up outrageously in live television, and now the whole world knows. Her life is no longer a secret or a mystery. Tori felt completely destroyed, heartbroken, and betrayed. Her privacy was invaded and her reputation was now ruined. What do people think of me now? She thought sadly. The dirty blonde stares down at her in concern; not aware of what was coming, he wanted to wipe the tears he was causing her, but was afraid of being pushed away again. The crowd felt the tension mounting as they watched on carefully. "We can't be together." Tori whispers as the people around held their breaths in disclosure. Hunter immediately looks up as he felt his heart dropped to the ground. "I can't live like this." She swallows her tears with a slight weep. He couldn't believe what he was hearing as it repeated all over in his head. Natalie too was completely shock, as she stood there motionless with a hand over her mouth. Oh my God…what did I just do? She wonders. The model expected Tori to fight back for Hunter, being the stubborn blonde she is, but she was suddenly giving up on him, and now calling it quits. Isn't this what I want? Natalie thought. But why do I feel this way? She suddenly began to feel sorry for him, and guilty at the same time for ruining something that she was meant to ruin. 

"Why are you doing this?" Hunter asks as his eyes began to slowly swell up. "Why give up already when we've been through so much, and yet, we were able to overcome it? Why can't we do the same for this?" 

Tori averts away from him to avoid his gaze. "The last thing I want right now is a relationship, Hunter." She tells him straight in the eye. "I need to be alone."

"No." He nods his head in dismay. "I won't accept that. You're stronger than this! What's wrong with you?"

"EVERYTHING is wrong!" Tori lets out a high-pitched cry as she covers her face from the humiliation she was enduring. Hunter tries to get a hold of her as she steps back away from him. "I can't do this anymore." The blonde looks down and turns away. 

Was she serious? He thought. Is this all a bad dream? Hunter closes his eyes for a moment, hoping it was all a nightmare. He opens them once again, and watches Tori turn her back towards him.  It was then and there; Hunter knew it was over. 

-----------------------------------------------------

**NOTE:** yes, I'm evil! Hopefully it wasn't too bad though. 


	23. Whenever You Call

**"Whenever You Call"**__

_"Hey, it's Tori. I'm not in right now, but leave a message after you hear this..." *beeeeeeeep*_

Hunter sighs as he held the phone to his ear. "Tori, I know you're there. Pick up. Please?" Still, there was no answer. "Well, call me if you get this. I need to talk to you. Bye." He hangs up the phone. 

Tori sat on her living room couch holding a pillow close to her. She gazed on the phone carefully, debating whether she should call back or not. It's been exactly 2 days since the break up, and neither of them has said a word to one another. The blonde clenches the pillow even tighter as she closes her eyes and thinks back on it. This has been the longest time she'd gone through without speaking to Hunter and it was definitely killing her as the day goes by. She desperately wants to talk to him, but knowing about his drunken moment he shared with Natalie stopped her from doing so. Moments later, the phone starts ringing again. Tori continues to look at it as she fights back the urge to answer it after every ring tone. Suddenly, Marah walks in as she stood against the wall with her arms crossed. 

"He's not gonna give up you know." She says as the blonde looks up. 

Tori pursed her lips as she gazes back down and sighs. 

_"Hey, it's Tori. I'm not in right now, but leave a message after you hear this--" _

"Hello?" The blonde finally picks up as she held the phone to her ear. "Hello?" 

"Tori?"

She wrinkles her forehead. This isn't Hunter, she thought with a frown. "Who's this?"

The voice on the other line gasps. "You don't recognize who this is? It's Blake." He chuckles. 

"Oh." Tori slumps back on the couch. "I knew that. So what's up?" She asks reluctantly. 

There was a brief pause. "Nothing, just wanted to make sure you're alright." 

"Oh." The blonde looks down. "Gee, thanks." This made her smile a bit. 

"Listen, you've been hiding yourself from everyone else lately and I don't blame you." He stops for a moment and continues. "Anyway, I'm about to go out and I was wondering if you'd join me for lunch or something. We haven't done that in awhile."

Tori looks up to think about it. It all honesty, she didn't want to go and start media attention, but at the same time, she refuses to say no. She pursed her lips and nods. "Yeah. Of course." 

"Great! Um...I guess we meet at Storm Chargers? That cool?" 

"Uh huh." 

"Alright!" He says excitedly. "I'll meet you there in an hour."

"Okay. See you then." Tori presses her lips together as she hangs up the phone. She stops for a moment and sighs. 

"Well?" Marah waits for a response as she stares at the blonde in curiosity. "What's up?"

Tori rubs her eyes wearily as she stood up and stretches. "That was Blake. I'm going out to lunch with him. Want to come?" 

Marah opens her eyes wide. "What?!" She stares at Tori in disbelief. "You're kidding right?"

The blonde lifts her eyebrows. "Um...no. Why?" 

She lets out a small chuckle as she places a hand on her hips. "You blew it off with Hunter just so you can get it on with Blake?" Marah suddenly blurts out. "You're some player."  

Tori opens her mouth wide. "What?! NO!" She snaps back urgently. "Oh my God...I can't believe you would even think that."

Marah just shrugs. "I don't know. Just a thought since he still has a thing for you."

Tori wrinkles her forehead and smirks. "What? No way."

She rolls her eyes. "Oh my God. It's so obvious, Tor. Why would he even ask you out to lunch the first place after your break up with Hunter huh? Why didn't he even ask you before then?" 

Tori grunts in annoyance. "A coincidence? I don't know." She shrugs. "But that doesn't mean anything, Marah. He's just being a good friend." 

Or more than a friend, Marah thought. "Alright. Whatever you say." She smirks while averting away from her gaze. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter rested his head on the dining table as he stares right at the telephone vigilantly that was situated in front of him. He blew strands of hair away from his eyes as he drags the phone towards him. Dustin came walking in as he stops Hunter from picking up the phone. The dirty blonde looks up and sighs. 

"Listen," He starts off as he pulls out a chair next to him. "Let's forget about Tori right now and go riding." The goofball suggested as he pushes the phone aside. 

Hunter stares back at it and frowns. He wanted to talk to her after attempting a few times, but no one would answer. However, he wasn't about to give up. Hunter slowly looks up at Dustin and sighs. "I gotta talk to Tori."

"I understand that, but dude," he pauses for a moment and adds on, "she isn't answering." 

The dirty blonde groans as he rubs the back of his neck. "Let me try this once. Please?" 

Dustin looks away to think for a bit. "Fine." He answers. "Only if you promise to go riding with me afterwards." 

Hunter smiles with a nod. "Sure." The goofball pats his shoulders as he rises up and leaves the room. This made Hunter feel warm inside, for it has been awhile since the last time they went riding together. After the devastating break up, Dustin felt nothing but great sympathy for the both of them, and since then, the apartment was filled with dead silence. He knew there was no point in questioning the dirty blonde, but to instead, support him and be the best friend that he is. 

Hunter drifted off to space for a quick moment as he shook his head and reaches for the phone. He presses the redial button and held the phone to his ear. 

_*brrinnnnnng*_

_*brrinnnnnng*_

"Come on." Hunter murmurs. "Pick up the phone."

_*brrinnnnnng*_

"Hello?"

Hunter's eyes began to glow as he jumps up in surprise. "Tori?!" 

"Hunter?"

"Yeah?" 

"Oh sorry. It's Marah. Tori is in the shower right now." 

Hunter sits back on his chair and sighs deeply. Damn, he thought. "Okay then. Can you tell her I called please?" 

"As always." She replies. "Bye now."

"Thanks. Later." He hangs up the phone and sighs.


	24. Swollen Heart

**"Swollen Heart"**

"Aw, Blake. You did all this for me?" Tori wonders in awed as she watches Blake pull out a blanket and placing it on the sandy grounds.

"Yup." He replies as he opens the picnic basket. "I cooked and everything." 

"How sweet." Tori smiles as she sits down across from him and enjoys the nice scenery at the beach. She closes her eyes as the wind brushes past her pleasantly. The blonde took a deep breath and releases the air in relief. She turns her gaze over to Blake and grins. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiles at her sumptuous beauty that was so delightful, he could just stare at her forever. 

----------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Hunter and Dustin were racing furiously on their dirt bikes through the forestry woods. Hunter was first as usual as Dustin attempts to catch up to him. Suddenly, the two were riding neck in neck as they came jumping over a huge bump on the ground. They landed safely in unison as Hunter takes the lead again. From afar, they spotted a beam of light that would lead them to the beach. The two immediately pressed on the gas for more speed as they raced through the woods and out. 

"Give it up, dude!" Dustin chuckles as he rides past him. "You're going down."

"Not a chance!" Hunter blurts out as their bikes came hitting one another, nearly causing a possible collision. The two made it out of the woods as they were forced to make a sharp turn, forcing the tires to skid through the dirt before going over the cliff. Their bikes came to a complete stop as they both took off their helmets and got off. They stood on a cliff that revealed a nice view of the beach. "Wow..." Hunter whispers as he sits on the edge. "I haven't been up here for awhile." 

"Yup." Dustin smiles as he places a hand above his eyes to block the sunrays." Dude, it's really hot over here. What do you say about hitting the water?" He asks.

"Sure." Dustin continues to look around and enjoy the scenery till suddenly he spotted familiar faces at the bottom. He squints his eyes and opens them wide. Oh my God, he thought. Why is Blake with Tori? The goofball slowly turns to Hunter as he gets on his bike. "Are you coming?" The dirty blonde asks. 

"Umm..." Dustin began scratching his head nervously. "Let's go somewhere else." 

Hunter squints his eyes suspiciously. "What's wrong?" He asks, while getting off his bike. 

"Oh nothing. I just don't feel like it anymore." 

The blonde plasters a confused stare. "You saw some fine chick didn't yah?" He smirks. 

"NO." Dustin thought disgustedly. 

"Yeah you did." Hunter grins jokingly. "Let me see."

"No." Dustin argues as the dirty blonde shoves him to the side. Oh man, he thought with a sigh. 

"So where is she?" Hunter questions as he looks over the cliff. "Dude, where is--" He trails off as soon as his eyes were drawn to where Tori and Blake were sitting at. His heart suddenly dropped to the ground at the sight of them together. She was laughing and smiling for what seems to be the very first time since the chaotic drama took place. Dustin looks down and sighs. Oh man, he thought.

---------------------------------------------------------

"God, it's so beautiful out there today." Tori mentions while munching on her food. "I should have brought my surfboard." 

Blake chuckles. "Why won't you steal one from the guys?" 

Tori bit her lip and smiles as soon as she spots Dill from the crowd. "That's not a bad idea." She says getting up. Blake watches on as the blonde starts to undress herself in front of him. Tori begins by slipping off her skirt to reveal her board shorts and her long legs. Blake gulps nervously as she takes off her tank and exposes her tankini top. He was surprise of how prepared she is.

Oh God, he thought as he felt the back of his neck trickling in sweat. Blake could no longer stand the waiting as he suddenly gets up and faces her. Tori saw this as she stares at him quizzically. "Are you okay?" She asks while Blake moves his way even closer to the point where the blonde could feel his warm breath. They stared at each other in silence as he searches her sea blue eyes. Tori could feel her heart beat rapidly as he slowly places a hand on her cheek and began caressing her face. "Blake," she whispers, "we can't--"

"Shh..." He places a finger on her soft lips as he leans forward and plants a sweet kiss. Tori shuts her eyes as she feels his lips glide gently on hers. Her hands began to tremble nervously as she drops her tank top on the ground and slowly places a hand behind his neck. The two began kissing passionately as they slowly lowered themselves down on the blanket. He was now on top of her as Tori slides her hands underneath the back of his shirt. Blake starts kissing her neck as she releases a small moan. 

"Oh my God." Hunter gasps as he stares down at them in shock. His heart striked in pain as he could no longer balanced on his feet. He began breathing heavily as Dustin pulled him back from the edge of the cliff. Little pebbles came falling down from his near slippage. 

Meanwhile, Blake had his shirt off as the two continued to make out. Tori soon stopped as she heard little rocks falling nearby. Blake plasters a puzzled look on his face. "What's wrong?" He asks, all out of breath. 

Tori looks around to see where it was coming from. She then looks up at the edge of the cliff where she spotted Dustin and a fallen Hunter around his arms. "Hunter!" She cries as she pushes Blake off her. Her fearful eyes began to swell up in tears as she struggles to put her clothes back on over her swimsuit. Oh no, she thought angrily. How did this happen? WHY?! Soon after she came running away in search of a way to get up there. From behind, Blake follows. 

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Dustin says as he helps Hunter up from the ground.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Tori, wait up!" Blake shouts out as he runs after her anxiously through the woods. 

The blonde continues to run with great speed as she avoids trees from standing her way. Tears began streaming down her cheeks when suddenly she tripped over a log and lands face down on the ground. Tori grunts in pain as she looks down at her torn up skirt and wounded knee. She hesitates to fix it as she slowly gets up and starts limping desperately to the cliff. Blake stops her from behind as she abruptly pushes him away. "NO!"

"Tori, you're hurt." He says all out of breath. 

"I'm fine, Blake!" She snaps stubbornly while limping straight head. 

As soon as they reached the top of the cliff, Tori shifts her eyes in all sorts of directions, in hopes to find Hunter or Dustin. She turns around desperately shouting his name, "Hunter! Dustin!" 

When there was no answer, or any sign of them, Tori slumps down on her knees and began crying uncontrollably "Oh my God. What have I done?!" She cries between sobs as Blake places a hand on her shoulder. The blonde immediately shrugs it off and faces him. "Go away."

He sighs. "Tori--" 

"JUST GO AWAY, BLAKE!" She screams angrily as he looks down with no other option, but to leave. 

From that point on, Tori felt extremely disgusted at herself. Life suddenly began crumbling and falling apart right before her eyes in slow motion. This can't be happening, she thought, life was so much easier back then why is it harder now? Tori closes her eyes as she thinks back on the happier times after she was old enough to leave her hot tempered parents and live on her own. Life after that was pure sweet. It got even sweeter when she fell in love with Hunter. But now, life to her symbolizes fatal destruction that she no longer wants to become a part of.

Oh how I wish I could fall asleep and die a sweet dream and never wake up, Tori thought as she stood at the edge of the cliff and closes her eyes. 


	25. Unwell

**"Unwell"**

"Move it! Let's go!" Paramedics came pulling two stretchers out from the ambulance as doctors and nurses came swarming in. Dustin jumps out from the vehicle after and follows frantically behind to the emergency room. "Check her blood pressure!" One yells aloud while others began pushing the stretchers rapidly down a long hallway of the hospital. 

"His pulse is getting weak!"

"He's losing blood!" 

"What's going on?!" Dustin asks worriedly to one of the paramedics as they began shouting and yelling all at once. "Are they gonna be okay?" 

"Check her breathing!" 

"Oh my God! I think she's losing it!" A nurse yells out while placing an oxygen mask on her mouth. "Come on sweetie, hang in there!"

"NO! Move!" Dustin retorts as he shoves his way over to Tori and grabs her hand. He begins power walking near the stretcher right by her side. "You're gonna make it, Tor! Don't give up now!" Her eyes were completely shut and her face, covered in blood with scars and scratches. "Damn it! Come on!" He cries, fighting back tears. 

They came by to a corner as nurses directed them to the emergency room. Dustin follows when suddenly a male doctor came standing in front of him. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait." He says grimly. The goofball nods as he looks on at the door with the words, _Emergency Room_ printed in red. Through the small square shaped windows, he could see nurses and doctors moving all over the place, trying to save two lives. Dustin's eyes began to swell up in tears as he collapsed on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. He was surprise to see himself in such a depressing state, for he hasn't cried so hard in his entire life. Dustin could no longer hide what he was feeling at the moment, nor could he endure any more pain his two best friends were facing. 

A nurse quickly approaches him as she helps him up and places Dustin on a chair. She stares at the goofball in sympathy. "I'll get you a cup of water, okay?" The nurse tells him kindly. 

He looks up and sniffs. "Thank you." 

She nods while walking away. 

Just moments later…

"DUSTIN!" Several voices from afar came shouting out loud, which echoed in the hall. He looks up and finds Shane, Blake, Marah, Kelly, Kapri, and Cam running towards him. The goofball opens his arms as Marah falls into them, burying her face on his chest in tears. 

"What happened?!" Shane asks anxiously as all eyes were on him. Dustin drifts off to space as he remains in total shock to even say anything.

Blake shoves the others out of the way and faces him. "Dustin!" He cries, shaking his shoulders to get his full attention. "Snap out of it! What happened to my brother?! To Tori?!" Blake demands an answer as the goofball slowly turns to him and observes the firing rage in his eyes. "Dustin?!" 

He nods in dismay as drops of tears continued to stream down his cheeks. "I could have saved her." Dustin chokes between his sobs as he made a fist and punches a wall. Marah and Shane went to calm him down as Blake looks on in confusion. 

"Tell us what happened." Cam places a hand on the furious Dustin as he slowly sits back down. The goofball closes his eyes and thinks back on such a horrid and terrifying moment.

*********************Flashback********************

_"Tori!" Hunter bellows from the bottom of the surface as he and Dustin watches her stand at the edge of the cliff with worried eyes. "TORI!" He yells again when suddenly the blonde looks down with a gasps. _

_"Hunter?!"_

_"What the hell are you doing?!" He asks frantically as the summer sun began to slowly set over the horizon and darkness suddenly came to life._

_Tori could barely see him, as she gets down on her knees and leans closer to the edge, hoping to spot them a little better. Sudden rocks came falling down towards her near slippage, as the blonde looks straight down. "What?!" _

_"Tor, get down from there!" Dustin shouts out sharply. "It's too dangerous!" _

_"What?!" She screams, struggling to hear them. _

_"Stay away from the edge, Tor!" Hunter yells even louder. "PLEASE!" _

_The blonde nods as she slowly gets up. All of a sudden Tori steps down on her long skirt and came stumbling foreword. Her whole body turns over and begins hanging at the edge of the cliff. The blonde desperately holds on. "Oh my God!" She screams looking down. "Somebody! Please help!"_

_"Oh no." Hunter gasps as he looks on in terror. "We got to help her!"_

_Dustin began to panic as people around watch in total shock. He had no idea what to do as he began streaking towards her, not aware of the others around him. Luckily no one spotted it as all eyes were on Tori, desperately trying to hold on to dear life. Hunter looks up as he stood 50 feet under her. Tori closes her eyes as her grip slowly slides off from the edge. Oh no, she thought while trying to pull herself up. Seconds later, Dustin makes it to the top when suddenly the blonde lets go right before his eyes. "TORI!" He screams as he comes running to the edge. He drops to his knees and looks straight down over the cliff. Dustin's eyes widens as he finds two bodies on the ground. That's when he knew, Hunter broke Tori's fall._

*************************************************************

**NOTE:** Hey! I hope that wasn't too bad. Just wanted to say, this chapter took me awhile to work on personally because I worked on 3 versions of this, trying to figure out what should happen next. LOL. I'm on the process of working on the final chapter so look for that on my next update. Anyway, if you haven't yet…check out my new story called "Lost Eyes." And as always, don't forget to REVIEW! 


	26. No Goodbye

 **"No Goodbye" **

_"Doctor Murphy on the front desk please, Doctor Murphy to the front desk. Thank you."_

The intercom came on as Dustin slowly opens his eyes from 5 hours of exhaustion in the waiting room. He looks over at Marah who was sleeping peacefully by his side as he pulls her in closer and smiles. Staring at his love and having her there made it less hard to think about the results, but then again, the process of waiting even longer wasn't easy. Dustin felt thankful to have Marah there. 

3:00 am. 

Just moments later, a middle aged African American male doctor came walking in as Dustin quickly rises up and stands in front of him. The others began waking up as their fatigue faces turn into nervous anxiety. All eyes were on the doctor as he looks through the chart and pursed his lips. "Dustin Brooks right?"

He nods. "Yeah. That's me. Are my friends alright?" Dustin asks right away.

The doctor sighs. "Hi. I'm doctor BJ." The two shook hands. 

"So doc..." Dustin takes a deep breath nervously, "any good news?" 

Doctor BJ stares at Dustin and then turns his gaze over at the others behind him. He looks down at the clipboard and sighs. "Please sit down." The goofball stares at him weirdly as he takes a sit next to him. Doctor BJ lifts his eyeglasses up and begins flipping through papers. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Oh no." Blake mutters from behind as butterflies came fluttering in his stomach. 

Dustin wrinkles his forehead. "What is it, doc?"

Doctor BJ sighs. "Hunter is in a coma right now." 

"Oh my God." Blake turns away in frustration as he bangs his head slightly against the wall. 

Dustin stares at the doctor in disbelief. "Will he be okay?"

"Well yes." He replies with a nod. "But according to his x-rays, Hunter received many fracture bones including his spine and legs, which may take months for him to recover, or even a whole year. Till then, Hunter will be receiving special treatment including daily exercises on a wheelchair and when using crutches. But that's not all, " Doctor BJ pauses for a moment and continues, "He also lost abundance amounts of blood and we may have to go through a blood transfusion." 

"Let me donate my blood just save my brother! Please!" Blake cries out desperately. 

"You and Hunter aren't exactly blood-related." Doctor BJ gestures to him as Shane places a hand on Blake's shoulder for comfort. "If we do go through that process we must test your blood, and if yours doesn't match Hunter's then we'll have to find someone else with the same blood type. But I guarantee you that we will find a match." 

Blake nods. "What about Tori?" 

Doctor BJ heaves another sigh. "She got lucky. If Hunter wasn't there to catch her fall, Tori would be long gone."

"Well, how is she?" Dustin asks, wanting to get right through the point. 

"Unfortunately, she's not doing too well..." Everyone in the room groaned despondently. Doctor BJ adds on, "I'm afraid Tori will have to go through a procedure where she needs special treatment and the best doctors out there." 

"Well then, what the hell is wrong with her?!" Blake questions angrily. 

Doctor BJ looks down at his papers and nods in dismay. "We believe she's pregnant, but after her sudden fall, Tori may be facing a difficult pregnancy, which may cost her and the baby's life."

"No way." Shane gasps under his breath. 

"But," Doctor BJ includes, "we are not exactly certain. It could be an affection in the abdominal, we don't know."

He rolls his eyes. "You got to be kidding me." Blake looks at him in disbelief. "You're doctors for crying out loud! Aren't you trained to give accurate results?!" 

"Come on, Blake." Cam tells him calmly. "Chill out."

"NO!"

"Listen, we are doing the best we can. But her condition won't do her any good here."

"So what do we do?" Blake asks who is now in the verge of tears.

"I need someone to pack some of Tori's stuff. We must get her into a helicopter by tonight and as soon as possible." Doctor BJ replies seriously.

Everyone in the room became sadly depressed, for they couldn't believe what they were hearing. They remained silent in the waiting room till Marah rises up from her chair. "I'll go and get Tori's stuff." She insisted on right away. 

"I'll go with you." 

"Yeah. Me too." Both Kelly and Kapri wanted to help in any way possible as Marah looks at them and nods her head. 

Marah turns her gaze over to Dustin and begins caressing his face gently at ease. "I'll be back, sweetie." 

The goofball smiled a bit. "I love you." He pulls her in closer for a kiss before they parted ways. As soon as the couple let go, Marah turns around and lifts her eyebrows up when suddenly Natalie comes walking in to the waiting room. All eyes were on the troubled model as she pulls out a blue duffel bag. 

"It's all taken care of." She says, placing the bag on a chair. She stares at them apologetically while lowering her head down in guilt. "Anyway, I heard what happened and I got here as soon as I can." Natalie choked on her tears, as the others gazed on the model in curiosity to hear what she has to say. "I'm sorry for the pain and anger I caused you all. This wouldn't happen if I wasn't here, so I'll be moving out of Blue Bay Harbor." She sniffs while everyone in the room exchange looks in surprise. "And I happen to be transferring where Tori will be taken to, so I will be there for her. Not only to make up for the mess I caused, but to make sure she makes it alive to get back to Hunter." 

They stared at Natalie with great sympathy and continued to listen. 

"You know..." The model lets out an uneasy chuckle. "I couldn't imagine seeing Hunter with another woman, or myself with another guy. But what I see in Tori is his happiness, and it just sucks to accept that because he was my first love." Natalie adds with a sudden weep. "And I can't change that." Blake looks down and closes his eyes. "And I'm sorry for hurting you." She suddenly faces him as Blake meets her eyes. "The pain I caused you wasn't meant to happen and I hope you can forgive me for that one day."

Marah, Kapri, and Kelly watch on with shimmering eyes while the model stares down at the ground. 

"Well," she sighs with a deep breath, "I should get a move on." 

Poor Natalie, they thought. 

"Natalie, wait." Dustin stood behind her as she slowly turns around and faces him. He pursed his lips and sighs deeply. "You don't have to go you know."

"Yeah. Stay." Kelly insisted. 

The others nodded. "Yeah. Please?"

Natalie felt surprised and ecstatic at their sudden invitation. She couldn't help, but smile. "Not until I bring Tori back home with me." She winks. "That's the most important thing right now." They nodded gratefully. "Bye now." Natalie says before leaving the room. 

--------------------------------------------------------

Moments later

"Hey doc..." Blake approaches Doctor BJ before heading back to his other patients. "I was wondering if I could see my brother." He pleads when a sudden tear came streaming down his cheek from the corner of his eye. 

The doctor slowly takes his glasses off and stares down at him remorsefully. "Of course you may. Follow me." 

Blake smiles. "Thank you." He turns over to the others as they all nodded their heads, gesturing him to go on and see Hunter.

He follows behind as Doctor BJ guided him through the elevators to the 14th floor. Afterwards, they began walking through a long, dark hallway that led to room 209, Hunter's room. "You know your way back?" He asks. 

Blake nods. "Yes." 

"Alright. Remember Hunter is in a coma. He won't be waking up any time soon." 

"I know. Thanks, Doctor." 

"No problem." He turns around and leaves. 

Blake faces the door and takes a deep breath before entering. He slowly turns the knob and opens the door nervously. Blake's eyes widens in distress as he sticks his head in and finds Hunter in a deep coma, covered in all sorts of tubes and needles sticking out from his body. He felt his heart wince in pain by watching the state his brother was in and as soon as Blake stepped foot inside the room, cold air came to his presence. He shivered a bit as he slowly makes his way over to the unconscious Hunter. 

"My God..." Blake whispers while staring down at him miserably. He pulled out a chair nearby and places it next to Hunter's bedside. More tears build up in his dark brown eyes as he struggles to fight them back. "Bro..." Blake starts off softly while placing a hand on top of his. "The doctors said you're gonna be alright." He smiles tentatively and adds on. "You know...if it wasn't for you, Tori wouldn't make it." 

Hunter's eyes remained closed with a few bandages on his face and a cast wrapped around his legs. Blake watched on in great sadness as he breaks out in tears. "You're a hero, Bro." He sobs between each word. "You need to wake up. Tori needs you." Blake stares at him carefully as he thinks back on the passionate moment he shared with Tori. He closes his eyes in blame as sudden hatred cast over him. "Oh my God." He whispers while opening them again. "It was all my fault. If I wasn't so impulsive all this wouldn't happen!" Blake clenches his fist together in anger as he sobs uncontrollably on Hunter's bedside. He slowly looks up in hope for a miracle. Please forgive me God, Blake thought to himself while looking back down at his brother. Have him forgive me.

Just moments after, he fell into a deep sleep. 

-----------------2 Hours Later-----------------

_"You invited Tori to go to the movies with us?" Hunter asks with his arms crossed. _

_Blake nods. "Yeah, man. If that's alright with you." _

_"Uh yeah." He replies grudgingly while placing the CLOSED sign in front of Storm Chargers. "Sure…" Hunter pursed his lips and sighs. _

_Blake wrinkles his forehead. "What?" He asks feeling quite annoyed with the way he acts when it comes to Tori. _

_"Oh nothing." The dirty blonde places his hands up defensively. "I thought it was just us two, but I guess not." He turns around and rolls his eyes. _

_Kelly walks in after listening from the back. She turns her gaze over to Blake and smirks. "He's just jealous." His boss whispers to him while walking towards Hunter. _

_---------------------------------------------------------_

"Blake?" A voice groans nearby as he slowly opens his eyes and sees nothing, but a vague blur. "Blake?" It calls again weakly. He rubs his eyes until he was able to see clearly again. Blake looks over at Hunter who was slowly opening his eyes and staring back at him. 

"Oh my God! Hunter!" He jumps up in joy, knocking the chair down. "You're awake!" 

The dirty blonde smiles, "Nice to see you, bro." He replies weakly. 

Blake brings the chair back up and quickly sits down on it. "How are you feeling?" He asks, extremely elated to see his brother alive and talking again. 

"What do you think?" Hunter grunts in pain as he attempts to get up. "I feel like shit."

"Whoa now. Take it easy." Blake smoothly lays him back against the pillow. The dirty blonde sighs. "You just got out of a coma. Do you happen to remember anything?" He asks. 

Hunter just shrugs. "I remember listening to your voice and giving me that touchy crap." 

Blake chuckles. "You heard everything." 

"Parts of it." He nods with a smile. "Especially when you said that I was a hero...although," He trails off for a moment and continues, "I don't quite understand how so." Blake looks down and bit his bottom lip. Oh no, he thought nervously. He doesn't remember? Blake wonders as his gaze remained lock to a confused Hunter who suddenly closes his eyes to think back on what happened. 

_"AHHH" The blonde screams as she lost her grip and comes falling down right before everyone's eyes. _

_"NOOO!" Hunter cries out as he positions himself underneath her fall with both his arms out. He looks up in terror as the force of her weight came knocking him down. A charm bracelet landed between them as he slowly blacks out unconsciously. _

Then it hit him as the dirty blonde opens his eyes wide. "Oh my God!" He gasps breathlessly. "TORI!" 

**************

_TO BE CONTINUED...._

It aint over till it's over 

_End of Part 2: "Wishing Well"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTE:** Thanks again for the lovely reviews and wonderful comments!!! All those reviewers who stayed behind me with this story ROCK! Thanks for being patient with me! This wasn't easy, but I managed to pull it through, thanks to all of your support! 

Preview to Part 3: "One last Cry" 

With Natalie's help, would she and Tori finally put their differences aside and create a sudden friendship? Will Hunter be able to recover from his courageous attempt to save the one he truly loves? And what is really wrong with Tori? Is she pregnant? Sick? Will the two find their way back together at the end when Tori reveals a hidden secret, or would a miracle bring them hope for a second chance? Stay tune for the conclusion and final story of the series. COMING SOON! 


End file.
